


Our Summer at Hogwarts

by Titti



Series: Our Summer at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco and Harry spend the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts with surprising consequences.





	Our Summer at Hogwarts

**Part 1 - An Interesting Beginning**

Harry had reached a decision. He would be seventeen in July and he was not going to spend his summer vacation with the Dursleys. Summoning all of his courage, he went to see the Headmaster.

"Hello, Harry. What brings you here?"

"I need to ask you a favor. I want to stay here this summer," he stated with conviction.

"This is highly unusual. Even teachers go on vacation, Harry. Hogwarts is mostly a ghost residence in the summer."

"With all due respect, Professor, I will not stay with my relatives. I've already sent a letter to Uncle Vernon telling him that I will be with Sirius. It's either Hogwarts or I'll have to find some other accommodation. You know I'll be safer here." Harry didn't want to force the kind wizard into letting him stay at the school, but he felt he had no choice.

"I'll see if I can arrange for a teacher to stay with you."

"I would think that Professor Binns would be here."

"Yes, Harry, but I want someone who is alive and can go outside. Professor Binns cannot leave the castle. Do not worry, we'll find a solution."

* * *

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's kind of personal. May we speak in your office, please?"

Albus Dumbledore was astonished. The young Slytherin had never been so polite in his six years at Hogwarts. His nasty remarks about the Headmaster's ability to run the school were quite infamous. Intrigued by the request, Albus left the Great Hall and went to his office, followed silently by Draco, who spoke again only when they reached the sanctuary of the Headmaster's chambers.

"Headmaster, you probably know about my father and his involvement with the Dark Lord. I don't want to become a Death Eater, but I'll become one against my will if I go home." Draco was pacing. He really didn't want to go to Dumbledore. He thought the man was a fool, but he really had no other options.

"I've spoken to my father. He will not oppose me, but he won't be able to protect me if I go home. Moreover, he cannot support me publicly because he's afraid that You-Know-Who would kill him and my mother."

"Voldemort, his name is Voldemort, Draco," the Headmaster interrupted, but gestured to continue.

"Once I refuse to become a Death Eater, my father will disinherit me. I have trust funds in my name, but I can't touch the money until I'm eighteen." He took a deep breath. Now came the humiliating part. "I have no way to survive for the next year. I was hoping that I could spend the summer and next year in school. I cannot pay for the school but I shall sign anything you need so that you can obtain the money when I turn eighteen."

Albus almost smiled. The young man was showing more integrity and courage than he had expected, but doubts still lingered in his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can sympathize with your situation, but there are no teachers in the school in the summer."

"Please, Headmaster, please, don't make me go home. I don't want to join the Dark Lord. Please, I'm telling you the truth. I have no other choice. I'll take the Veritaserum potion, I'll answer anything, and do anything. Just let me stay."

The old wizard could feel the desperation pouring from the young Slytherin. It reminded him of another Slytherin two decades ago, searching for sanctuary in Hogwarts. Yes, Draco's situation was so reminiscent of Severus'. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Malfoy."

This was going to be a very interesting summer, Dumbledore thought.

* * *

The term had just ended and the students were getting ready to return home. In the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were questioning Harry's decision.

"Harry, you could have stayed with us. You know mom loves you. You're like a brother."

"Thanks, Ron, but I would put your family in danger. Besides, everything has been arranged. I don't know the details but nothing can be as bad as the Dursleys."

Down in the Slytherin dungeon, a similar discussion was taking place. Greg and Vince had reached the conclusion that Draco had gone insane.

"You mean you are staying here? You can afford to go anywhere. Your father promised to take you throughout Europe. Instead, you choose to stay in school. Are you daft, Draco?"

"No, Greg, I have no choice. If I leave Hogwarts, I'm forced to become a Death Eater. I'm safer here."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I wish there was something we could do."

"Thanks, Vince. You better hurry up. You don't want to miss the Express. I'll see you two in September."

After the rest of the students had left, two house elves went to the rooms of Draco and Harry. The two students were informed to go to the Headmaster's office. For some unknown cosmic causality, both youths reached their destination at the same time.

**"MALFOY."**

"Potter, fancy meeting you here. Did you miss the train or did you get lost without Granger's help?" Sarcasm and drawl were firmly in place. He may not want to follow the Dark Lord, but Draco Malfoy was not a good guy.

"What about you? Too afraid to leave without your bodyguards?"

Any possible fight was cut short by Dumbledore's arrival.

"Good, you're both here. Follow me, boys. I'll show you to your chambers. You will be roommates for the summer." The boys seemed to have lost their ability to speak. They began moving with a distraught expression on their faces.

They went to an unknown area of the castle. After the older wizard said the password 'Aristotle', they entered a small apartment consisting of a sitting room, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This is one of the teachers' rooms. I will not have you two running around the castle. Your meals will be served here. Just let the house elves know what you want. There will be two teachers staying with you. Your trunks will be here soon. Now, come with me to the conference room, I'm sure your professors will be eager to see you."

Albus tried to suppress a smile. He had used every mean at his disposal to convince the two professors. If he were to be honest, one accepted immediately, the other had whined like a two years old and only calling upon his sense of duty had made him capitulate. Albus also knew that fireworks would explode when the four actually met.

The two students, on the other hand, were still too shocked about being forced to spend the summer together to think about anything else. Their reaction was immediate when they saw the wizard sat at the teachers' table with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Professor Snape?" both asked, afraid that their worse fear would be confirmed.

Severus Snape ignored the two boys, and for this reason, he did not catch the surprised look on the boys' faces. They had never seen him look so good. He was wearing tight blue jeans, cowboy boots and a tight light blue t-shirt. His hair was tied in a neat ponytail.

"Bloody Hell, Albus. Potter _and_ Malfoy? You never told me I was looking after two brats. They can drive a saint to kill and you want me to spend my summer with them. I should go back to Voldemort. He may be kinder than you are at the moment." 

Dumbledore chuckled at the outburst. "Severus, my boy, you know I wouldn't ask if I had another option. They both need to be protected and you are the person I trust the most." Then, he turned to the boys, who were still staring at their Potions professor. "Sit down, boys. We are waiting for your other teacher."

"And who did you have to bribe to come here in the summer, Albus?" A dreaded feeling had taken over Severus. Somehow, he knew he would hate the answer.

"It's the new DADA teacher. He agreed to spend his summer here." The raised eyebrow was more eloquent than a thousand words. He had hoped to let Severus discover who had filled the position when he was far, far away, but he owed it to the Slytherin to tell him the truth. "It's Bill Weasley."

On cue, Bill walked in. He was dressed very similarly to Snape, with black jeans, black t-shirt and sporting his own ponytail.

"Well, if it's not our very own Mr. Weasley." All of Snape's anger could be heard in those words. The two students cringed at the tone. Their professor had never managed to infuse so much hate in his words even when talking to poor Neville.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape, good to see you." Then, Bill nodded to Harry and Draco.

"I better go. Good day Albus. Malfoy, Potter, Mr. Weasley." Severus practically ran into Bill, who was standing near the door, while leaving the room.

The new teacher put grabbed Severus' arm. "Severus, maybe you could call me 'Bill', now that we're colleagues." 

Ebony eyes were fixed on the younger man, rage radiating from them. "And you may call me 'Professor Snape'." With that he left the room.

Oh yes, it would be an interesting summer, Dumbledore thought once more.

* * *

**Part 2 - New Understandings**

On the first day of their summer vacation, Draco and Harry were rudely awakened by their Potions teacher, who, much to their dismay, was still clad in Muggles clothes.

"Eat up, quickly. You'll spend your mornings with me studying Potions, Herbology and Magical Creatures. In the afternoon, Professor Weasley will go over DADA, Charms and Transfiguration." He might not like the man, but his students would learn to respect him.

"And what shall we do with all of our free time?" Harry joked dryly.

"Try working on your summer assignments. You will not be excused from the two essays I'm expecting in September," Severus answered immediately.

"Professor," both students whined, "we wouldn't have to study if we were at home."

"Then, you can both go home and I can enjoy my summer without you two." This cut any further complaint from the two students, who began their intensive training under the strict guidance of Professor Snape.

* * *

"It's been a week. Do you think they'll ever speak to each other?" Draco asked. 

The former enemies weren't exactly friends, but they were forced to work and live together. As a result, they had forged an alliance of sorts. They were now in Harry's room. It had become their routine to spend their evenings in one of the bedrooms. 

It had started the first night when Draco had come in, scared to spend the summer with Snape. He knew that the professor was a Death Eater and wasn't sure how much he should reveal to his enemy. However, self-preservation convinced him that it would be better if he told Harry. The young Gryffindor had merely shrugged, stating that he knew. He, then, recounted the events that transpired during the Triwizard Tournament and the discovery that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore.

Bonding over shared knowledge, the two students continued their nightly talks. Draco would tell Harry about his life as a pure-blood and a Malfoy, while Harry told him about all his adventures at Hogwarts, about Pettigrew and Sirius, about the goblet and Cedric's death, and even about his life with the Dursleys.

"I don't know. Snape can be stubborn. He still doesn't like me for something my father did over twenty years ago." Harry shrugged. "I feel sorry for him, though. He really deserves the position."

"I'm just glad that he's on your side. He's not a man I would want as my enemy."

"My side? Aren't we on the same side?"

"Hell no, Potter. I just want to stay alive. If I can lie low until you kill Voldemort, I'll do so. I have no intention of challenging anyone."

"My, aren't you the brave one?" Harry teased, but Draco seemed untouched by it.

"You're the brave Gryffindor. I am a cunning Slytherin and at the moment I'll use all my cunning to stay alive, thank you very much." Before he could finish, Harry threw a pillow at him. In a few seconds they were having a pillow fight, laughing and hitting each other without a single worry. Neither had done something so childish and carefree in the past six years. 

The battle continued for a few minutes until they were both on the bed. They rolled and horse-played until Draco managed to pin Harry down. They stared into each other's eyes for an instant, but when Draco felt that his body stir with the friction, he bolted off the bed.

"I better go," he said. His face was flushed and he kept his eyes cast on the floor. If he had looked up, he would have learned that Harry was in a similar state.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry managed to say, he also being too embarrassed for any further discussion.

* * *

He had survived the first week, only seven more to go, Severus thought acidly. Truthfully, Draco and Harry had been more than good, meeting every challenge he threw at them. He even praised them once or twice. Couldn't do it too often, though, they shouldn't get used to it.

Bill Weasley was a different matter. Severus couldn't be openly rude to the other professor when students were around, so he had carefully planned his life as to avoid any contact with the redhead. He still couldn't believe that he lost the DADA position to a Weasley.

Severus headed for the teachers' lounge. He would probably find Professor Binns as usual. Binns was an old boring...well, ghost, but Snape had no one else to talk to. His other options included Weasley (not even under the Imperius Curse), Head-less Nick and Peeves (they were just as boring and less coherent than Binns), Filch and Mrs. Norris (rather be under the Cruciatus Curse) or Hagrid (maybe being tortured by Death Eaters was not such a bad idea). However, he seemed to have run out of luck, since the only person in the lounge was the red-haired professor he so much wanted to avoid.

Severus entered quietly. He refused to be chased out of 'his' lounge by anyone. He would have his sip of cognac as usual. Bill was sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. The house elves insisted on keeping the fires lit even though it was summer. The Potions Master sat on the other armchair and stared at the younger man.

The fire was casting shadows on Bill's face, but it was clear that the young professor had been crying.

"One week with only two students has you crying like a child. What did they do? Didn't pay attention to the great Indiana Jones of the magic world?" Truth be told, Severus was feeling sorry for his former student, but he had an image to maintain.

"I...I can't..." Everything he had inside came rushing in tears and sobs. 

Why me?, Severus thought. He could not stand people crying, especially when they were grown men and his alleged equals. Nevertheless, he got up and poured some cognac in a glass. He moved to Bill's side and sat on the armrest. Severus handed the other teacher the glass and their fingers met. The Potions Master held on a little longer than necessary. He may act like a bastard, but he did have a heart.

"What happened, Bill?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft and the redhead looked up in shock. The smile on his former professor's face cause further surprise, but gave him the strength to speak.

"I was teaching them the Unforgivable Curses and nothing, just nothing."

"Be specific, Weasley." Severus snapped. It was like pulling teeth out of a baby dragon. "What happened? Nothing as in you couldn't do them. Nothing as in you couldn't remember what to say. Nothing as they weren't paying attention. What?"

"Nothing, Severus. I said the words, I used my wand, I could see the effect, but they both looked so used to them, so jaded under the pain. They fought them off like the curses were an everyday experience." Bill was shaking his head in despair.

"Isn't this what we want, Bill? Students who can suffer through the curses and survive them," Severus said softly. His hand had found its own way to Bill's shoulder.

"They are just so young."

"Bill, do you remember when Voldemort was strong? I know you were young, but do you have any recollection of that time?"

"Yes." Almost a whisper. "I remember that my mother had drills for us. I was to stay with Ron and the twins, Charley always stayed with Percy. We learned to use Floo powder. She made us carry it everywhere, together with our brooms. She drilled into us the fact that if anything happened we had to leave and don't look back." He took a deep breath. Severus knew that there was more to this story and he learned it quickly. "Once, we were in Diagon Alley and Death Eaters appeared. We knew what we were supposed to do but panic took over and we stood still. They...they killed a wizard right in front of us and I couldn't move. I kept thinking they were going to kill us too, but couldn't do anything. When they disapparated, we ran to our parents." 

Bill was shaking now, reliving the gory childhood experience. Somewhere in the middle of his speech, he had leaned back and was now resting his head on Severus' body. The older wizard was glad to give the support. Voldemort and his supporters had left too many scars.

"Bill, listen to me. These kids will probably have to deal with similar experiences. It's our job to make them ready. We have to be especially tough on Harry, since he will probably have to face Voldemort."

"Is this way you want to teach the class? So you can see them suffer at your hands."

The words stung more than any curse. Severus got up and moved to the fireplace, refusing to look at the man he'd been comforting just a few seconds before.

"You have no idea, Weasley, of who I am, so don't try your cheap psychological analysis. The truth, my dear boy, is that all the teachers we had were either too afraid of the Dark Arts or they had no idea what the bastards would do to these young people. I know what Death Eaters are capable of, and I want to make sure that my students are able to survive an encounter with them, regardless of what they must do to survive."

Bill felt his cheeks blush. He'd been rush and judgmental. It was his turn to get up and offer the little support that a pat on the back can give.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid of me. I would like for you to help me. I have no experience in teaching and I don't think I can do it alone."

Severus turned. The two men were staring at each other, bodies so close that an electric wave passed through them. The raven-haired wizard brushed the back of his hand against that innocent face. 

"Use what you know, Bill. There is no point in studying the Unforgivable Curses. Harry is, as you can see, well equipped to handle them. And Draco." He sighed. "If I know Lucius, he has trained his son just as hard. You're a curse breaker. Teach them how to cut through different curses. Use your knowledge of charms to teach them how to protect themselves. Show them how transfiguration can be used to obtain items that may be necessary to defend themselves."

"We could do it together." It was framed as a statement, but the uncertainty rang strongly. Severus laughed, but it seemed sad laugh.

"You don't want to teach like me. I know they fear and despise me and I'm ready to face their emotions if I can help them stay alive. I don't think you could do the same. You are used to being liked." Severus was absent-mindedly raking Bill's hair with his fingers. The other wisely choose not to point it out, afraid that the older man might stop.

"You're wrong. Students don't fear you, maybe the first year, but then, they learn to respect you." Severus had to chuckle at the outburst. Bill looked like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "I'm right. There have been seven Weasleys in your classes and not one feared you."

A raised eyebrow was more than enough to show Severus' disbelief. 

"It's true. I actually found your classes interesting and I admired your knowledge. Charlie preferred to be outside, but still loved the passion you transmitted. Percy, being the perfect boy, had the absolute respect for his Potions Master," Bill said imitating his brother's tone and manner. They both giggled. "The twins used what you taught them to make new and more disgusting flavors of candies."

"Yes, years of study to produce new and improved Every Flavor Beans." Severus tried to sound serious, but they were laughing again.

"Be a sarcastic git, but it's the truth. My baby sister loves the class. And Ron, well after getting over the idea that you were trying to kill Harry, Ron has acknowledged that you may actually be a good guy. Of course, he'll deny it if ever confronted."

"Well, well, I didn't know I was so loved by the Weasley family."

"By some, more than others." Bill's fingers were tracing Severus' lips, which parted at the soft touch. As a student, the younger wizard had dreamt to be so close to his teacher, but it had never happened. "May I ask you something else?"

"So formal all of a sudden, Professor Weasley." Severus smiled. "Yes, you may ask."

"Did you want to kiss me before, Severus?"

"What if I did, Bill?"

"I would really like that. I've been waiting since my fifth year in this school."

Long fingers cupped his face and he was pulled against Severus' body. The kiss, when it came, was everything Bill had expected and more: tender and passionate at once, giving and taking at the same time. Swept by the moment, Bill let his hands roam over the other man's back and soon he was pulling the shirt to touch naked skin, but he was stopped. He looked at Severus, questions etched clearly in his features.

"I've spent years building walls around me, Bill. If I don't want to tremble down with them, I'll need time."

Bill nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." When the young wizard had reached the door, he heard his name and turned around. "Bill, I'd love if we could combine our classes for the summer."

"I'd like that, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

* * *

**Part 3 - Hogsmeade**

Draco and Harry went to the teachers' conference room as they normally did every morning. They found Professor Snape reading the Daily Prophet, with his usual coffee mug resting on the table. Surprisingly, he was wearing his black robe.

"Good morning, you two. Did you have breakfast?" When the two nodded, he continued. "Go put your robes on and get your wands and brooms. We're going to Hogsmeade."

The two students turned to stare each other, two matching grins covering their faces. "You mean we don't have to study, today?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It is Saturday, but if you're rather stay here and do some more work?" 

"NOOOO!" Draco and Harry answered in unison. Severus couldn't suppress a smile.

"Okay, then, go get ready and we'll go."

Bill arrived at that moment. He went straight to the coffee maker and poured some in a mug. "Where are we going so early in the morning?" he asked, still obviously half asleep.

"It's not early, it's ten o'clock. You better get used to early wake-up calls. Classes start at 8:30 in this school, if you remember."

"I always thought that was some sort of torture. You still haven't told me where we're going?"

While the two teachers were talking, Draco and Harry had taken a seat and were blatantly staring at the older wizards. The teachers were actually speaking. Just last night, the two young men were willing to bet that they would never speak.

"I thought we should go to Hogsmeade. We all need some unwinding." Severus' ebony eyes were fixed on the other teacher. The soft gaze spoke volumes: this trip was supposed to relax Bill. The younger professor acknowledged the gesture with a smile. 

"I don't want to draw attention or, rather, avoid it as much as possible if we can manage that, with the Weasley hair, the Malfoy attitude and the Boy Who Lived." He gave an exasperated sigh. Then he turned to the sitting students and barked in his usual tone, "I thought I told you two to get your robes, wands and brooms. Some goes for you, Weasley."

All three jumped at the tone and went to their rooms. Severus remained behind, sipping his coffee. His lips curled into a tiny smile. I can still make them jump, he thought in amusement.

* * *

"Listen up, you two. You are not to leave my side for any reason. Too many Death Eaters would love to get their hands on you. If you disappear on me, I'll find you and kill you myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Potter?"

"Yes, you don't have to tell me what they'll do to me. I understand."

"Good. And Potter, do you have your invisibility cloak?"

Harry looked embarrassed to be that predictable, but nodded.

"Use it, if necessary. Get yourself and Draco out of the way and fly back to Hogwarts." Another nod.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating, Severus? This is Hogsmeade." The cold stare stopped any further comment, and Bill looked as a reproached student.

"No one has any objection if we stop at Honeydukes, first?" Severus asked.

Three similar smiles appeared immediately. Snape shook his head. I have three brats to care for, he thought. The four walked to the store. Inside, Bill and Harry began to collect Every Flavor Beans, Acid Pops, Chocoballs, Chocolate Frogs, and Ice Mice. The two Gryffindors looked like they had reached paradise.

After a while, Harry realized that Draco had not picked anything. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Potter," he hissed. He was angry at his father, at the situation, and at himself, but it was easier to take it out on Harry.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry rested his hand on Draco's arm, an encouraging smile directed to the young Slytherin.

"I...I don't have any money." Draco had never felt so embarrassed in his life. After spending six years insulting the Weasleys for this very reason, he had to confess to Harry his poverty. However, the Gryffindor showed his good heart immediately. Draco felt a hand clasp on his.

"Come on, get what you want, I'll pay. Consider it a loan, if you will."

"Thank you, Harry." They moved toward the counter, their hands still joined. Neither thought of separating them.

After letting the three roam around for another few minutes, Severus put a stop to their candy shopping.

"Enough, I'll have to confiscate half of your candies, if I want any of you to sleep at any time during the next few days." Severus felt, more than saw, Bill nearing him.

"Have fun, Severus. You're too uptight. I promise I'll share if you let us play." The words were whispered in a teasing tone, soft breath hitting his neck. The Potions Master emitted a growl, which the two students interpreted for annoyance, but Bill knew otherwise.

"Stop it, Bill. We're supposed to protect them, not join them in their childish endeavors." Severus turned around and the two were as close as they had ever been. Bill caught his breath. "Breathe, Weasley. It won't do for you to die on me." A rarely seen sparkle appeared in Severus' eyes. Looking around to see if Harry and Draco were paying attention, he grabbed Bill's ass and pulled him closer. "Especially, if you want to play." Just as quickly, Severus turned around and called after the students, leaving a flabbergasted professor behind.

"We're done. Can we go to Zonko's, Professor?" Harry asked, wanting to prolong their shopping spree. Bill never gave the other teacher a chance.

"Of course, Fred and George told me that Zonko's is carrying some of their toys. We have to see them."

"Of course, we couldn't miss any of twins' inventions, those same inventions that disrupted my classes," Severus said. The others chuckled.

They spent the morning visiting the various shops. Harry was radiant. He had never had so much fun in the summer. He didn't even mind all the studying he had been doing for the past week. He would run from shop to shop, dragging the blonde Slytherin by the hand. Bill was just as excited as Harry. Severus would follow them, more like a loving parent, than the usual nasty professor he was.

Draco, on the other hand, was getting bored. Hogsmeade was not a novelty for him. His parents often took him shopping in different magic cities, mostly bigger and better. While he had been fun at the beginning to shop with Harry, now he wanted to sit down.

"Can we go to the Three Broomsticks? I'm hungry." The blonde was whining, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes, Draco. We can have lunch here before going back." 

All of a sudden, the Potions Master pushed the other three in a dark alley. "Stay there," he hissed, and then he moved a few meters away.

"What a surprise, Severus. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Arnold. I never thought to see you here. I seem to recall that you favour London."

"Too many suspicious people in London. I wanted a little calm before we start taking over the wizard world."

Harry wanted to know what was happening. He wrapped his cloak, but Draco managed to get under it. They stayed very close, afraid that the cloak might slip. The Boy Who Lived wanted to listen to the conversation, but the hot breath on his skin and the arms wrapped around his waist kept distracting him.

"Don't you think that is a bit too soon?" Severus asked with an annoyed superiority. He may not be a Death Eater any longer, but he knew how to play the game.

"You've been away from our Lord for too long, Severus. We are going to kill Potter. No one seems to know where he is at the moment, but come September, there will be enough people that can get to him at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord would bestow upon you the honor."

"I will do as our Lord asks, but only when He tells. This may be yet another rumour, my dear Arnold. It is well know that the Dark Lord wants to kill Potter, himself."

"On the contrary, our Lord grows tired of the whelp. The word in London is to kill him on sight. Once it's done, we can get rid of all the Mudbloods and Squibs."

"Never too soon, Arnold."

"You are right. I have things to do; I better go, Severus. I hope to see you soon at our Lord's presence."

The two men shook hands. Severus stayed impassible for a few moments, making sure that the Death Eater had left. Harry could swear that he saw his professor wipe his hand against the robe as if to clean it from the other man's touch.

"Potter, I know you're around. Get back to the alley."

Once they were hidden by shadows, Harry took the cloak off, revealing himself and Draco. To his credit, Harry didn't look shaken by what he overheard.

"We're flying out of here, right now. Harry, Draco, I want both of you to fly close enough so that the cloak can cover you. Shoot up about 500 meters and then go straight to Hogwarts. Bill and I will be behind you."

The boys nodded. Once they were invisible, Draco stroked the black hair softly. "You'll be okay, Harry." Draco didn't know if it were true, but prayed that it was. 

"We better go, Draco." With that, they both flew above Hogsmeade and toward the safety of Hogwarts.

"I couldn't hear, Severus. What happened?"

The raven-haired man pushed the younger man to the wall, affectively pinning him. Bill wasn't expecting the kiss. When it came, it was violent and demanding. Bill sensed that turmoil inside the other wizard and released all control. Finally needing to breathe, Severus broke the contact and rested his forehead against Bill's.

"I'll tell you when we get back. We need to stay close to Harry."

"No, you go. I just need to do something and I'll meet you at school," after saying that, Bill disapparated. Severus flew to find his students.

When the three wizards reached the school, Bill was already waiting for them in the teachers' lounge.

"Sit down and tell me what happen. In the meantime, I have the best remedy for any problem, hot pizza, cold beer and ice cream."

Severus genuinely laughed. "I knew you were crazy, I just didn't know how far gone you were."

Bill gave the former Death Eater a bottle of beer, running a hand through the silken hair. "Things don't seem so bad with your stomach full." 

Then, he turned around to look at his students. They were sitting on a small sofa. They were merely talking, but their body language showed true caring. It was difficult to imagine that they were bitter enemies just a few days ago. He tossed two red cans at them. "Cokes for you, kiddies."

The redheaded professor let them eat in peace. Then, handed each one a carton of ice cream and a spoon. Muggles had invented some really good sweets and ice cream was their best invention. He sat on the floor, close to Severus, who was sitting on a wing back chair.

"Would someone like to share what happened?" Bill asked, unable to wait any longer. Severus lowered his gaze. He didn't want to relive the meeting.

"The man said that the Death Eaters are looking for me," Harry was the first to speak. In a way, he had prepared himself for this day. "They are supposed to kill me on sight. If they can't find me, they'll wait until September and Professor Snape would be told to kill me."

Harry stared at the Potions Master. He could feel the tears threatening to wet his face. Then, he felt an arm on his shoulder and he leaned into Draco. It was just too tiring to be the brave one, Harry thought.

"You'll protect him, won't you, Professor?" True concern could be heard in Draco's voice.

"Of course we will, Draco. Naturally, this means that you'll lose your career as a spy," Bill added turning to face Severus.

"Truly observant, Bill. Or maybe, I should just kill Potter to keep my cover." The older wizard didn't mean to be so sarcastic, but this could become a huge problem. Not only it would put Severus himself in danger, but also they would be totally unprepared for any new attack on Harry. His hands went to the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the on-coming headache.

"Isn't that what you always wanted Snape?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"Are you daft, Harry?" But when Severus looked up, he saw the stupid grin on the green-eyed boy. "Leave it to you, Harry, to joke about your own death. But you're right, too early to start worrying. We have seven weeks to figure this out. We'll get you ready, Harry."

"You don't mind if we start on Monday. I want to go and try some of the tricks we bought at Zonko's. Come on, Draco, let's go." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and helped him get up. Draco walked right behind Harry, maybe a little too close, but no one remarked on it. 

When they left, Bill did raise an eyebrow and stared at Severus. The Potions Master shrugged. "Leave them be. God only knows what they'll have to face."

"Should I leave you be, also?" Bill reached to smooth away the worries that covered the Potions Master's face. "Come to my room, Severus. Just to talk. No pressure."

The older wizard kissed gently the other man, before accepting against his better judgment.

* * *

**Part 4 - Actions and Words**

Their day at Hogsmeade had been fun, at least until Professor Snape's meeting with the Death Eater. They spent the afternoon going through what they had bought in the little magic village. However, now that the night was approaching, Harry and Draco couldn't avoid the inevitable discussion about what was developing between them.

Unlike the previous nights, neither boy moved from the living room. The idea of having _this_ discussion while sitting on a bed was more than uncomfortable. So they sat in the couch, close enough to touch, but never actually breaking the air-thin gap that separated them.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"This may sound stupid, but...what are we doing?"

"Don't know about you, but I've gone insane. First, I forgo the chance to be in a mansion with my parents, money and plenty of servants in exchange for a summer with my worse enemy and a Potions Professor who wants me to learn the entire seventh year curriculum in a week." Draco took a deep breath. "Second, I spend my nights telling my deepest and darkest secrets to my enemy. Oh and that would be you, Harry." Harry laughed. "Now...now I think I may have feeling for my foe."

Draco looked at Harry, hoping to find a sign in those emerald orbs so full of life. But the Boy Who Lived had learned through the years to conceal his inner thoughts from the world. It was a skill necessary when he lived with his Muggle relatives and it was useful with the friends he had. 

The silence was getting to Draco and he decided to break it. "Most of the Slytherins found out that I'm gay in our fifth year. I don't really know when I figured it out. It wasn't like I woke up one day and knew that I was gay. It was, well, gradual, until I couldn't deny it anymore." He was babbling and he knew it, but it was better than the silence.

"I bat for the same team," Harry said after a few moments of silence.

Draco looked really confused. "What team, Harry? What do you bat?"

Harry start, laughing. Draco was as bad as Ron with Muggle expression. "Forget it, Draco. It's something Muggles say." The blonde got up from the couch, clearly offended. Harry got serious again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Come on, sit back down." When Draco did so, Harry continued, "What I mean, Draco, is that I'm gay too. It's just...me and you. Not something that I'd ever picture."

"Brilliant observation, Harry. If anyone had told me that I, Draco Malfoy, would care for a Gryffindor, and Harry Potter to boot, I would have hexed him, but there is something, isn't there?"

They stared at each other, unsure about what to do next. This would have been so natural if they had been any other two people, but they were Malfoy and Potter, enemies from rivaling houses.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know, Harry. It would be easy to just go for it, but if we do and things don't work out, we will end up killing each other."

"I know. Maybe, we can just go slowly. Not that waiting six years to realize that we like each other is record breaking speed." Both laughed. "We have seven more weeks. It'd be nice to be friends first."

"I'd like that. But there is something that I have to do, Harry." Draco finally closed the rift between the two and kissed the young Gryffindor. It was a gently kiss, tongues meeting, but never surrendering to stronger wants. The contact ended just as quickly as it had started. 

"Harry?" 

"If you do that often, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I'm sure Snape will remind you," Draco answered with a smile. Before he could say more, Harry's lips were on his again, nibbling at his bottom lip. Snogging had never been so exciting for either student. Neither knew if it was the intimacy of their daily life or the thrill of the forbidden apple, but they did not care at the moment.

"Harry, stop. We better go to bed, in very separate rooms, if you still want to go slow," Draco said, his hands brushing a wild lock from Harry's forehead.

"I never thought I would say this, but you're right. Goodnight, Draco."

"Night, Harry."

The two boys went to their rooms, but neither could fall asleep. Too many questions were swirling in their minds.

* * *

The two professors were just as restless as their students, possibly even more so. Sitting on a comfortable couch in Bill's room, they had talked most of the day about lesson plans and school related matters, but never discussing what had transpired at Hogsmeade that morning.

"It's getting late; I better go," the Potions Master said, while getting up.

"Severus, please, tell me why you reacted this way. I know you don't like the Death Eaters, but...it's just seemed...excessive."

"You can't understand, Weasley, just leave it at that."

"I could if you explain it to me." The concern in Bill's hazel eyes stunned Severus. People were never concerned for him and he liked it that way.

"It's a long story, Bill," the Potions Professor stated, hoping that the Gryffindor would be discouraged, but not actually expecting it to happen.

"Then sit down and get comfortable." The Slytherin sat, but he had his doubts that he could ever be comfortable while recounting his tale.

"You know I became a Death Eater while I was in school." Severus turned to look at Bill, who merely nodded.

"It may seem horrible now, but things were different then. We did not know what Voldemort was capable of. In the beginning, he was talking about a world where we did not have to hide from the Muggles, a world where wizards didn't have to limit their powers to avoid scaring others."

"I can see how that could attract wizards."

"Yes, especially Slytherins. Everyone assumes that Slytherins are evil, because so many became his supporters. But the truth is that we were pure-bloods who knew nothing about the Muggle world. In the other houses, wizards and witches were exposed to Muggle-born, but not us. We resented the Muggles for curtailing our powers."

"Things haven't changed from what Ron tells us at home."

"No, they haven't." Severus smiled. "I remember catching your brother with Harry and Granger. They were trying to explain to him about Muggle movies. I could see how exasperated he got when he couldn't understand how they worked, but Harry kept explaining it. Draco and his friends arrived and they simply dismissed the whole thing as 'a stupid Muggle invention'. They never had someone to show them how great some Muggle inventions are."

"Severus, I think you're avoiding the subject," Bill said understandingly.

"I guess I am. I better tell you the rest before I change my mind. I'm not proud of my stupidity. However, it didn't take my long to see the error of my ways. About two months after I got my mark, I was at a meeting. Voldemort had discovered that one of the Death Eaters had married a Muggle. He considered that a betrayal of the cause. He killed the man right in front of my eyes. I might have been an ambitious git, but I was not a killer. The same night, I went to see Albus and told him everything. He already suspected that Voldemort was a lot more dangerous than people believed so he asked me to spy for him."

This had been the easy part. Severus was going through the events as if they were someone else's history. The years he spent as a spy, however, were more difficult to narrate. He told the redhead about the good and the bad: about lost friends, witnessed tortures, and massacres caused and prevented.

"One day, my lover was captured. We were twenty-one years old. Keith was Muggle born and a Gryffindor. We used to fight for any reason, but then we fell in love. When I found out that he was imprisoned, I started to search for him. It took time before I found out where he was. Then, I had to wait to inform Albus and organize a rescue. By the time we got there, he was beyond hope. He died in my arms. I..."

Tears were falling freely from his eyes. Severus didn't even bother to dry them. Bill moved closer. He kissed the salty cheeks; his hands were caressing the silky hair. He hoped that the contact could convey what he was unable to say verbally. Severus, however, seemed lost in another place and time, staring straight ahead, past the solid stones, and at a painful past.

"I kept thinking if I had learned about his location sooner, if I hadn't waited for the others to maintain my cover, I might have saved him. I still question my decisions."

That's when the strong Potion Master broke down. After keeping his worse fears secret for decades, the emotions were overwhelming. He let himself be cradle, strong arms keeping him grounded to reality, sorrowful sobs the only sound in the room.

When he shed the last tears, Severus moved away again, but turned to face the other man. The Gryffindor could see the determination in those ebony orbs.

"I swore to myself that I would never get close to another person again and I've kept that promise through the years."

"You mean you haven't been with anyone since you were twenty-one?" Bill blurted out the question without thinking. The Weasley trademark blush that followed made Severus laugh.

"My noble Gryffindor, still equating sex with love at your age." Severus was brushing the red hair, longing for human contact just as much as he resented it. "I had plenty of sex, no rules and no limitations, except one: no emotional involvement."

"I'm sorry. That sounds..." Bill was searching for the right word. He didn't want to offend the older wizard.

"Necessary, Bill. It was necessary. Even more so after Harry stopped Voldemort. Many Death Eaters returned to their normal lived, but I couldn't." Severus could see the question in Bill's eyes. "What is it? Just ask. Can't be worse than what I told you already."

"Why did you come back here, Sev? I thought that you were poor when I was young, but dad told me that your family is one of the richest in the wizard world and you're the sole heir."

"Your father is right. I'm quite wealthy. Lucius Malfoy can't even dream what my family possesses. I have never used any of it. I actually saved money from my salary. It's difficult to squander money when you're in jail. Because you see, while some went to Azkaban, I locked myself in here, training, preparing myself, knowing that one day Voldemort would return. It would be easier to face him without any emotional attachments.

"Severus, I can't even pretend to know what you went through, but you still so young. You can't spend the rest of your life shinning away from human contact."

"Of course not." Severus got up angrily. "I have the Gryffindors to remind me of that. First, Harry arrived at Hogwarts. I hated him for the memories that he made resurface, but I knew how important he was to the eventually destroy Voldemort. So I spent my time protecting him from his own stupidity and others. With time, the hatred became caring, but I've done my best never to show it. Then, Remus showed up."

Bill giggled. "Yes, Ron told me about what happened."

"I imagine he did. However, your brother doesn't know the background. Remus and I were a couple in our sixth year at school. We kept it a secret until one day Black found out. Being the nice person he is," he sneered at his own words, "he decided to play a trick on me, effectively destroying our relationship. Now, you arrive, decide to confide your fears and ask for my help as if it's the most natural thing in the world."

Bill got up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. He rested his head on the other wizard's shoulder.

"For a Slytherin, you seem to be surrounded by many Gryffindor men." Both smiled.

"I guess I'm drawn to their honour and bravery."

Bill forced Severus to turn around. He cupped Severus' face, brushing away silky strands pasted to his face by the shed tears.

"You, Severus Snape, are one of the most honorable and brave men I know and your story only proves that. You just have to find the strength to open up to others, because you have so much to give."

Eyes closed, trying to control his emotions, Severus felt the connection with the other wizard, but was trying to resist it. When soft lips began tracing his jaw line, he felt his resolve melt away like snow under warm sunrays. But he couldn't, shouldn't.

"Bill, please, stop."

"Severus, just kiss me for God's sake."

Lips crashed against each other, tongue dueling, teeth crashing, nibbling, discovering. But Severus' mind kept going back: to Keith, to his blonde lover, to a tortured body held against his own chest, to a blood stained mouth saying 'I love you' before dying.

Bill felt that the other man was slipping away, mentally at first, physically after a moment. Severus rushed out of the room. The Gryffindor thought he heard a whispered 'I'm sorry' but wasn't sure. He let his own tears run for the tormented man who had earned a special place in his heart.

* * *

**Part 5 - Choices**

The second week of their summer was spent very differently than the first. Bill and Severus had managed to combine all the classes into one lesson plan. Each day, the two students were given two problems: one in the morning and one in the afternoon. To solve the problems, they needed knowledge in all the subjects. The two teachers had also agreed to hold the classes outside, aware that Harry would probably not be allowed outside once school would start.

Although Harry and Draco were pleasantly surprised at how well this arrangement was working out, they noticed the tension growing with each passing day. While Severus and Bill were even more polite than usual, the two students could see that every gesture and every word was calculated to avoid any conflict.

Severus was trying his best to forget, once again, his past. It was a difficult thing to do when he could see the pity in his colleague's eyes. He was cursing himself and Bill for his uncharacteristic display of emotion. However, Harry and Draco came first, so he put everything aside to train the young wizards in the best possible manner.

Teaching them was not an easy thing to do. The Potions Master could see the growing affection between the two: a gentle touch, a smile, a hand casually laid on an arm. Nothing obvious, nothing blatant, but Severus had known these boys since they were eleven and he was well aware of the changes.

And then it happened. Right in front of his eyes. They thought no one was looking. Draco lifted a hand to caress Harry, who leaned into the touch. Then, their lips found each other, tenderly, affectionately. Eyes still open, a soft expression betraying the love they felt.

It was too much. A blonde and a raven-haired boy. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Two young men forced to face the darkness of Voldemort. Too similar for Severus' already wavering self-control. He dropped the knife he was using and ran inside. He needed the safety those cold stones provided.

"What's wrong with him, Bill?" Harry asked. Snape had been too moody.

"I'm not sure. He's strong; he'll win whatever battle he is fighting." Bill couldn't help staring toward the castle. He wasn't sure what had triggered this sudden flight, but he was going to find out.

"You seem to know more than you're telling us," Draco stated with his usual drawl, but a trace of worry was present. Snape was his house Head and had been nothing but nice to him since he arrived at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Draco. Just give him time. Speaking of which, it's time for lunch."

"You promised that you would go to London and get us McDonald's. I can't believe that Draco never tried it."

"Potter, I like to remind you that greasy meat and faux potatoes are not cuisine. I don't see as being a great depravation in my upbringing."

"Stuff it, Draco. It's sinfully disgusting and you have to try it, at least once." Harry punched Draco's arm while delivering the line. There was not strength in it, just another excuse to touch the blonde.

"Fine, you two. I'll go, but first let's make sure that you go inside." He began walking toward the castle, knowing that the other two were following him.

"You don't trust us, Bill. I'm hurt." Draco had started to call his new professor by his first name. Last names and titles were too pompous when they were spending all their time together. Of course, Severus was still Professor Snape, since neither student was brave enough to call him by his first name.

"I bet you are, Draco. Besides, it's Voldemort that I don't trust."

Harry gasped. "Bill, you said his name. If Ron hears you, you'll be disowned." Both students started laughing.

"Just wait until he finds out that I'll be his teacher for DADA and that I spent the summer with you and didn't tell him."

"Yeah, I bet Weasley'll be surprised by many things," Draco whispered, looking straight at Harry. 

The young Gryffindor took Draco's hand in his and smiled. Draco sighed happily. He could swear that all his problems and doubts disappeared when Harry smiled.

Draco and Harry were in their room for only a few minutes before Bill returned with their orders, or more precisely with Harry's order, since Draco had no idea what McDonald's made. 

"Thanks, Bill," both said, however, Draco didn't seem convinced that anything that came in brown paper packages could be as good as what the house-elves could cook.

"No problem, guys," was the answer from behind the door. Bill seemed eager to be elsewhere at the moment.

Harry turned to Draco and shoved a greasy looking burger his way. "This is a Big Mac: meat, onions, ketchup, mayo, cheese. It'll make your heart lose a few days of life for the cholesterol level but you have to try it."

"That's disgusting, Harry." But he took the proffered burger and bit it. "Disgusting, but edible," Draco added with his mouth still full.

"Told you. You wash it down with this watered-down coke and you'll never know how bad really is."

Draco laughed. "This is not a good way to teach me the value of Muggles. You realize that?"

"Guess so, but I figured you'll be too sick to complain." And that smile was lightning up the room again. Draco couldn't help but smile back. 

Draco finally saw something he recognized: chips. He dipped then in ketchup and started eating them. They might have looked like chips, but Draco doubted that there were any real potatoes in them.

Harry was staring at the blonde. He was chewing the chips as if he was savoring haute cousine. Harry couldn't stop looking at the tongue swirling around the fried food. Harry knew that it wasn't really the food. Anything the blonde did was sexy. When he saw the ketchup on the corner of Draco's mouth, he couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed the Slytherin.

Draco hadn't expected the kiss, but it wasn't something new. Even thought they had decided to take it slow, kissing was the one activity that they had indulged in. However, this kiss was different. Harry wasn't simply kissing; he was devouring him.

Someone moaned; Draco wasn't sure if the noise was coming from him or Harry, but it didn't matter. The kiss was asking for total surrender and Draco intended to do just that.

The Slytherin pulled Harry as close as possible while still sitting down on the couch. Inexperience and hormones wouldn't allow room for finesse and seduction. The result was an awkward position, but neither one seemed to notice. When hands began to fumble with his jeans, untucking his shirt, Draco felt like cold water had just awakened him from the perfect dream.

"Harry, please no." A quick kiss, followed by a sigh. "I...listen, you want to go slowly and I respect that, but you can't get me naked and tell me you don't want to rush into anything." 

"Maybe, I changed my mind."

"No 'maybes', Harry. I don't want to be the bad guy in the end. Make your decision before we go any further. I don't want any 'how could I? He's a Slytherin' or 'he's Malfoy'."

"I understand and I wouldn't do that. I know what I'm getting into. I can't predict the future but I want to do this. I want to be with you." Draco lifted the Gryffindor's chin with a finger, but the fire in those green eyes stunned him. 

This was more reassurance than Draco needed. They were soon lying on the couch, the blonde on top of the raven-haired boy. Skin to skin contact sought and soon obtained. The impetuous cravings of teenagers taking over any rational thought. No memories of cultivated elegance, of needed restraint, nothing in their minds except each other. Two bodies pressed against each other, erections wet with pre-cum stroking together creating perfect friction.

Harry gaped when he felt teeth closing on one of his nipples. Sexual experimentations had not prepared him for this intensity. Draco seemed to know just the right thing to do, the right part to kiss and lick and bite, and his body was melting under this scorching assault.

Harry heard himself calling deities and Draco, or maybe at the moment, they were one and the same. His words and moans were often drowned by a cold tongue exploring the depth of his mouth. Nothing he had ever done with other boys or with his own hands could ever compare to the sensual touch of Draco's hands, to the softness of his lips.

Draco would have relished the power he was exercising on Harry, if he weren't so lost into his own pleasure. He could feel the lean and muscular body under him, the throbbing cock pressing insistently against his own.

Delight in desire was soon forgone for much needed release. Both boys came, cries of shuttering orgasms enveloped by thick stone walls and pearly fluids trapped between their bodies. After a few minutes, comfortable silence turned into uncertainty.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco kept his head buried in Harry's neck.

"I'm fine, but..." Harry never finished the thought.

Draco raised his head, worried about a million things that he couldn't even define. "But?"

"But I'm hungry. We never finished the burger," the Gryffindor said laughing.

"You're evil, Harry." Draco was smiling, relieved that everything was fine.

"I've learned from the best. Get your wand and heat them up. They're disgusting cold."

"You're a bossy git, Potter."

"And you're a lazy wizard, Malfoy. Now heat them up."

"I'm not lazy," Draco said mustering his best annoyed tone, "I just have my reasons for being tired."

He kissed the raven-haired boy before actually getting up. A quickly chanted spell to clean both of them, then another spell to heat up the food as requested, then Draco lay back on the couch, his back resting on lean chest, and a blanket to cover them.

"Is his majesty happy?"

"Very, especially now that you're close to me."

Harry began feeding the chip and burger to Draco, playing and teasing the entire time. Afterwards, they fell asleep, forgetting all about enemies, dangers and lessons to be learned.

* * *

After giving his students the food they had requested, Bill went straight to the Potions Master's room. He knocked for a few seconds. When no answer came, he poked his head in. If Severus saw him, he gave no indication; instead he continued staring outside the window.

"Severus, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry." The Slytherin sounded distant and tired. 

"You haven't touched food in days. You need to eat."

"I needn't do anything," he snapped back, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Bill was almost happy: rage was better than apathy. He would have been happier if he had believed the veracity of those words.

"Well, that explains why you look like you haven't slept in days."

"That's because I haven't. Now, if you please, I would like to be alone."

Bill couldn't help but focus on the fine lines, which had crept up on Severus' face in the past days, the dark circles around his eyes, which proved the accuracy of the previous statement. He noticed how the hair was not tied anymore, but was unconsciously used as a cover from scrutiny.

"No, I'm not leaving. This is all my fault and I want to help you."

The sarcastic laugh cut the younger wizard to the core. "You seem to overestimate your power, Weasley. My problems existed long before you decided to unearth them."

"Maybe, but I'm the one that made them resurface. You know you can't forget, just like I can't forget seeing those Muggle-born butchered in front of my eyes. I just want to help you live with the memories."

"Stronger wizards have tried," Severus answered in a softer tone, "Just ask Albus."

Bill moved closer, his hands wrapping around the Potion Master, preventing him from moving away. "I have stronger motivations, though." He planted an ephemeral kiss on the brunette's lips. "For the moment, I'll be happy if you get some rest."

The redhead half dragged Severus toward the bedroom. Bill pulled the sheets and then pushed the other man on the bed. The Gryffindor carefully took off his shoes and then did the same for his friend, before lying on the bed.

Severus was tired. He wasn't sure whether his mind was more drained than his body, but at the moment the answer didn't seem important. The warmth of another body was too inviting. He curled his body and felt the other man drawing him closer.

A hand was brushing his hair. The motion was soothing, almost hypnotic. A gesture so ordinary, yet so intimate. Severus hadn't felt this connection in a long time, but couldn't find the strength to run from it. In the end, he fell asleep. For the first time in days, the nightmares didn't plague his slumber. Maybe, it was the unconscious feelings of safety and protection the other man seemed to emanate. Maybe, it was just fatigue. At the moment, Severus didn't want to find out.

* * *

**Part 6 - Evolution**

"You two are finally up. I thought you might have forgotten about your lessons."

Draco and Harry moved to the table where their food appeared magically in front of them. They were giggling and blushing, the previous day's activities still fresh in their minds.

"You look better this morning, Professor." Harry wasn't sure why he had said that, or why he had even noticed. His stupidity was immediately pointed out by his lover.

"Harry, learn to keep your mouth shut," Draco told him, swapping his arm.

Severus was too rested after sleepless nights to give a nasty retort.

"I was just tired, Potter. I needed some sleep."

Bill waltzed in with his usual sleepy face. They had all learned not to talk to him until he drank a cup of coffee, or three or four. For some reason, he seemed to be utterly unaware of his actions until he had enough caffeine in his body. They stared at him, having caught him more than once pouring salt into his mug.

The DADA professor moved around the table, nearing Severus. He planted a kiss on the Potions Master's head and sat down resting his head on the table. He never noticed the incredulous stares from the two students or the fact that Severus spit coffee on the table.

"If I had known in my first year that this was all it took to make you feel better, Professor, I would have gotten Ron to invite Bill back then." Harry was laughing, uncaring of the venomous look Severus was sending his way, however, the hand that hit him was not so easy to ignore. "Stop it, Draco."

"Then stop talking."

"Yes, Potter, I suggest you do as your favorite enemy says. You never know when I could get interested in _your_ private life," Severus hissed. The professor got up and practically threw a coffee mug in front of his colleague.

"What are you three talking about?" Bill asked, still oblivious as to what he had just done.

"Just drink your coffee, Weasley." The tone would have melted cauldrons faster than any of Longbottom's flawed potions.

The redhead raised his head for the first time, trying to recall what he could have possibly done to irritate Severus so much. Everything had been fine between them when he left the Potions Master's chamber the night before.

"Oh shit, Severus. I...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Bill's eyes popped open putting to shame any Muggle cartoon; his face was as red as his hair.

Harry giggled. He couldn't help comparing Bill to Ron. Bill had the same expression Ron had worn when he had screamed in the dormitory that he liked Hermione, only to turn around and see her standing there.

"You obviously weren't. Perhaps, you may want to invest in a coffee maker for your room. It may save you from further humiliation."

"Can you imagine Bill kissing McGonagall?" Harry blurted out, unable to keep quiet.

"Potter, that mental image will scar me more than the Dark Mark on my arm."

"If you really want evil, Professor, what about Bill kissing Dumbledore." Draco was also laughing now.

"Malfoy, you really have a wicked imagination," Severus retorted, but he too was smiling. The increasing blush on his friend's face only fed their teasing.

* * *

Severus was not going to let what happened that morning interfere with their lessons. Soon they were outside and ready to start.

"Today, we'll teach you how to apparate."

"I thought we were still too young. Wouldn't the Ministry object to that?"

"Harry, don't be dense. What will you do if you need to leave during a fight? Oh sorry Mr. Death Eater, could I borrow some Floo Powder?" the professor sarcastically said. "As for the Ministry, those fools can't monitor what happens here at Hogwarts," he sneered. 

Severus had no respect for Fudge. The man still refused to believe that Voldemort was alive even though there had been numerous attacks on Muggles. The rest of the group obviously agreed with his assessment, judging from the look on their faces.

"But in The History of Hogwarts I read that you can apparate or disapparate within school grounds," the blonde said.

"Not you too, I hear enough of that book from Hermione," Harry lamented.

Draco snorted. "Of course, you wouldn't want to tax your brain with reading it."

"Enough. While what you read is true, the Headmaster can grant exceptions. Albus has extended that exception to the two of you for this summer. You will not be able to apparate once school starts again," Severus explained. "Draco, do you know how to apparate?"

The blonde nodded.

"How well?"

"If I were old enough, I would have gotten my license five years ago."

"Really?"

"Harry, I started flying lessons at 3, Dark Arts at 6. Why are you so surprised?" Draco innocently asked. Most of his Slytherin friends had received the same lessons while growing up.

"I don't know. I guess I never realized how advanced your knowledge is compared to ours."

"That's because we are told not to show it. Can't let people become too suspicious."

Harry put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, squeezing tight. The Gryffindor could only imagine the unspoken meaning behind those words.

"Draco, go work with Bill then. I'll teach Harry how it's done."

The four split up in pairs: Bill and Draco working expediently together. Draco kept shaking his head while listening to his teacher. He kept thinking how incredible the summer had become. He was shagging Potter; he had feeling for Harry, which was even more unbelievable. And now, he was getting along with a Weasley. Wonders never ceased.

Severus and Harry worked side by side. Draco glanced their way now and again. Each time, he could see Harry getting more frustrated and Snape getting angrier.

"You are bloody impossible, Potter," the Potion Master yelled after about one hour. "You can never pay attention to a word I say. You pull the same crap in potions. I am trying to teach you something that may save your life, but you are too stubborn to listen to me."

"Do you think I'm doing it on purpose? Just to spite you? Then you are more arrogant than I ever thought possible," Harry was screaming back, allowing his irritation to be released.

"Fine, I am an arrogant bastard, but even I have my limits." He tuned to the other professor who had stopped teaching at the outburst. "You try now, because I'll kill the brat if we continue. I'll continue with Draco."

Harry's eyes were blazing. The humiliation was cutting through him. Draco had been able to do this for years and he couldn't concentrate, although he knew how important this was.

Bill patiently took over. Draco kept monitoring them while paying attention to Snape's ramblings about breaking curses. At the moment, the blonde Slytherin was more interested in Harry. He knew that his lover would find himself in the thick of battle whether he wanted or not and every little advantage could prove the one to save his life. Draco, on the other hand, planned to be as far away from Voldemort as possible.

Another hour passed and the young Slytherin was aware that things were not improving. Bill was not as angry as Snape had been, but the blonde could see that Weasley was losing his patience as well.

"Maybe we should stop." Draco heard the DADA teacher say.

"No. I want to do this."

"But, Harry, you aren't paying attention."

"Let me try." Three heads turned to look at Draco, who had a purely Malfoy smirk on his face. Bill shrugged, Severus growled and Harry smiled.

Draco moved close to Harry and faced him. "Take my hand, Harry." He waited until Harry did so. The other boy was clearly not convinced.

"Just tell me a place where you'd like to go."

"Since we can't leave Hogwarts, I'd say your bedroom." Draco's expression softened.

"Okay, Harry. Now, McGonagall has been teaching us the mechanics for a year and I'm sure Snape and Bill have gone through them again. Now, you know what to do, close your eyes, and just will to go there. I'll come with you." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. An instant later, they were gone.

"I'll be damned. Malfoy is a better teacher than I am."

Bill chuckled. "I think Draco can be more convincing than you." Severus snorted.

Before they could continue, the two boys reapparated.

"I did it, I did it." Harry hugged the redhead who laughed heartily. Then, the Boy Who Lived threw himself at his other teacher, still too excited to contain his actions.

Severus was stunned to say the least. Then, slowly, he saw Harry for the first time. Not Potter, not the Boy Who Lived, not the saviour of the magic world. No, just Harry, a sixteen-year-old boy who had to rely on friends and teachers for any type of affection. Severus wrapped his arms around the young Gryffindor.

"I'm really proud of you, Harry." The bright smile he received in return made his lips curl in joy.

Harry released the professor, his face flushed from embarrassment and pride.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"Just don't get used to it. I still expect you to do your best."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Professor. I guess I better keep practicing." Turning around, he grabbed Draco by the hand and they disapparated again. The teachers waited for few minutes, but it became obvious that the two were not coming back any time soon.

"You made him happy, Severus."

The Potion Master didn't answer. He was letting these three find their way into his life and his heart, a heart that had shunned human closeness for too many years. He still needed to adjust to this new development.

"About this morning..."

"Yes, Bill?"

"I'm really sorry. It came naturally. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Make sure it won't happen again," Severus said curtly. Then, his scowl disappeared. "At least in front of students."

The Slytherin approached the redhead. Running his fingers through the strawberry hair, Severus pulled the younger wizard close. Bill held his breath, forcing his body to stay still, to let Severus dictate the pace. When he felt soft lips descend on his, he let the oxygen flow through his body once again.

Bill could feel some of the tension of the previous days melting away. He knew Severus could not be pushed, not yet, but he was willing to wait until the ex-Death Eater could come to terms with his past.

"Bill"

"Shush, I'll take what you can give me and no more. I think it's time we get those two and have lunch."

The rest of the day was uneventful, Harry still eager to apparate with Draco at his side. Bill and Severus spent their time talking about everything and nothing. They had the summer to get to know each other.

* * *

**Part 7 - Flashes and Flashbacks**

"You must come, quick!"

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you are screaming?"

"Professor, Harry and I found this place. You must see it. It's beautiful."

"And where would this place be?" Severus was scowling, not liking the sound of this conversation. Potter and Malfoy had driven him mad for six years, but the two of them working together to create mischief were a force even he couldn't contain. Now, they seemed set on ruining his Sunday.

"It's in the Forbidden Forest," he said, but seeing the horrified expression on Snape's face, he hastened to add, "It's not dangerous. I swear."

"I know Potter has shown his inane ability to disregard all rules set for his well-being, but I would expect better from you." His deliverance was in the chilled tone that made his students cringe, and Draco had the grace to look abashed. 

"It seems that you will not allow me to rest. Let's get Bill and see what you two have discovered." The skepticism was plain in his voice.

When the two professors found Harry, they were surprised. The look on Draco's face clearly said 'I told you so'. Their discovery was indeed a beautiful oasis in the Forbidden Forest. Multicolored flowers covered the ground. Majestic trees provided much needed shade from the summer sky. A gently brook twisted around the flowerbeds. 

"Guys, this is really stunning." The Gryffindor professor was observing the scenery, gaping at the sudden discovery.

"Gentlemen, I agree that it is quite remarkable, however, I suggest we go back to the castle."

"Please Professor, can we stay a little longer?" Harry was sitting on the ground, back resting on a centennial tree. He seemed completely at peace.

"Harry, I understand your request, but this is the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Things are not always what they seem."

"Severus, let's stay. This is so relaxing, even you can't object to that."

Severus was reluctant to play the bad guy, but sometimes he felt as if he were taking care of three students instead of two. Bill's enthusiastic approach to life had a child-like quality that Severus had never possessed. While this quality usually intrigued the raven-haired Slytherin, there were moments when it proved to be liability, such as now.

"Fine Bill, but only for a short while," he finally acquiesced. 

Draco picked up a purple flower that reminded him an orchid. The scent emanating from the flower enveloped the blonde Slytherin. He never felt so relaxed.

No one could see the mist that radiated from the plants. The vapor was swiftly surrounding them like a snake ready to suffocate its prey. The spray was seeping into the wizards, creating an induced tranquility and each moment spent in this oasis only aggravated their state. 

"Sev, stop moving. You're making my head spin."

"Did you just call me 'Sev', Potter? Are you feeling suicidal for any unexplainable reason?"

"Stop it, Severus. Harry is right, everything moves when you do. Sit.Down."

Severus just didn't have the strength to fight them. Part of his brain told him that this was wrong. He should be upset, he should yell at Potter, and he definitely should not be seeing psychedelic spinning wheels floating in the air. He leaned on a tree and lowered himself to the ground. 

"Brilliant, I see colors," Draco drawled. Wow, do I really talk like this?, he wondered, but his interest quickly shifted to the flying bubbles of colors. He lay down so he could see the bubbles better.

"The pretty colorful flowers are floating."

"Bill, you idiot, those are spinning wheels."

"You're both wrong; they are bubbles."

"For Merlin's sake, who cares what they are? They are pretty," Harry added.

"Pretty," agreed the other three.

The four wizards continued their meaningless discussion about colors, mysterious fairies, pretty guardian angels and other creatures they thought they saw. Eventually, the conversation died down and they fell asleep.

Severus woke up with a bolt. Something in his subconscious told his that he was in danger. When he opened his eyes, darkness had descended over the Forbidden Forest. The trees, which had been so welcoming during the day, looked sinister. The fairytale landscape had transformed into a threatening terrain.

Howls broke the silence reigning over the forest. There were always rumors that werewolves lived here. Severus didn't particularly care to discover the veracity of those rumors. Wolves or werewolves aside, the howls were getting closer.

Severus found his wand. "Lumos," he muttered. 

The light was insufficient to dispel the daunting sight, but it was enough to help him locate the other three. 

Another howl. And another. Closer. Nearer. Only a few meters away.

The Potions Master frantically searched toward the direction of the cries. Then, he saw it. Panic took over him. This was his meeting with Remus all over again: speeding heartbeat, frozen body, and a predator smelling the fear.

But the wolf didn't seem interested in him, instead it moved toward the sleeping body of the redhead. Adrenaline took over. The wolf was not going to hurt his friend.

"Inflammo," yelled Severus. A bright fire ignited in front of the wolf, which jumped back. Severus cast the spell until the four wizards were enclosed in a circle of fire.

"Bill, wake up." He began screaming and shaking the sleeping teacher.

"What?"

"No time, Bill. Get Draco and disapparate." 

Severus moved close to Harry and shook him until the boy was somewhat coherent.

"Harry, please focus, boy. We have to get out of here. I need you to concentrate and disapparate." Severus could see the fear in those green eyes, but there was no time for coxing the young Gryffindor. They needed to leave before the beasts penetrated the circle or they were smoldered by the smoke.

"I can't. You know I still can't control it."

"Shush." Severus pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the boy. "We are going to the conference room. Draco is there, waiting for you. Just hold on to me and we'll go together," Severus said gently. "Harry, I know you can do it. Are you ready?"

"I can do this. Okay." A deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Finite Incantatem," Severus murmured; he didn't want to be the cause of the destruction of the forest. The fire died down just when they disapparated.

Severus let out a breath of relief when he found himself in Hogwarts and Harry was still clutched to him. The boy was shortening his life with all the worrying.

Draco practically lunged toward his lover. The two boys were holding to each other, touching, caressing, kissing.

"Oh God, you're okay. I was so worried, Harry."

"I'm fine. It just took me a while to be coherent enough to apparate." He turned his head to look at his teacher. "Thank you. You saved my life once again. Wait until I write Sirius and tell him about this."

"I wish I could see his face," Severus said, but then thought better of it. "Actually, no, I'll rather never see your godfather again." Harry sniggered. "You're welcome, Harry."

"I still think the early part of the day was cool." All eyes turned to Bill. "What? That was better than tripping."

The two raven-haired wizards shook their heads; Draco looked totally lost.

"Tripping?" 

Severus knew the question was coming and took upon himself to answer before Bill could say anything utterly stupid, or even more so.

"It's a Muggle expression indicating a drug-induced state, usually by taking acid. Acid is a Muggle drug, very popular in the 60's. The effects are very similar to what we experienced today. How your esteemed DADA professor would know that our flashes were indeed better than tripping is beyond me." 

Bill quieted down, realizing that he practically told his students that he tried drugs.

"Now, I hope that we all learned from today."

"Yeah, no more Forbidden Forest."

"No Draco, I was hoping that you learned that rules actually exist for a reason."

"And what did you learn, Severus?"

"This just confirmed that I should never listen to you three, Bill." The other three wizards snorted. "You two should leave before I decide to give you detention. Oh, and Harry, I vaguely remember you calling me 'Sev' today. If you ever feel the uncontrollable urge to call me by my first name, remember it's Severus, not 'Sev', not 'Sevvy' or any other ridiculous abbreviation you might have heard from your godfather."

Harry looked at his professor. He looked stern and proper, but Harry knew that the hatred was slowly becoming something more: trust and friendship. The shift had taken six years to occur, but Harry was glad that he finally had the approval of his teacher. He smiled one of his brightest smiles and nodded before leaving with Draco. As soon as the door closed, Severus grabbed Bill and pulled him closer. 

"I thought that beast was going to hurt you." The words were whispered, but Bill heard them. He also appreciated the underlying confession. Severus had been scared that something would happen to him. 

Bill felt fingers curl around his hair, pulling almost painfully. A hungry mouth descended on his. A merciless tongue was probing his mouth. This was powerful and primeval. The only options were to flight or to surrender, Bill eagerly submitted to the assault.

The Gryffindor felt the wall behind him before he realized that they had moved. His shirt was now being ripped to give full access to fervent hands. Bill needed to breathe, but a pinch of his already sensitive nipple made him forget the lack of oxygen. 

Severus felt like an animal that had finally escaped from captivity. All his cravings needed to be satisfied here and now. The cotton fabric easily tore with strength he didn't know he possessed. Pale skin on display, waiting for his touch. The raven-haired professor mapped every curve of the perfect body in front of him. Sculptured muscles, no scars, skin flush from desire. Perfect.

A pinch made his lover quiver and soon this was not enough. His fingers fumbled with a belt, but couldn't win the battle with the inanimate object. Fuck if I'm doing it the Muggle way, he thought. A wand, a spell and they were both naked.

How they got from standing to laying on the floor was still a mystery to Bill, but his mind was wrapped up in more important things: hands that moved everywhere, but never lingering, open-mouthed kisses covering every part of his body. The fierce possessiveness was somewhat daunting, but when a strong hand closed around his swollen cock any doubt left him. 

"I want you," Severus whisper in the redhead's ear. 

The words and the warm air sent shivers down his body. The grip around his erection tightened, pumping him with confidence. Bill was feeling like an inexperienced teen-ager, lost was his aggressiveness of the previous days to be replaces by a desire to give himself to the Potions Master. Master was really an appropriate label for Severus, Bill thought.

Then, everything stopped: no hands, no skin contact, no mouth. It took a moment for Bill to understand the loss. He opened his eyes and ebony orbs were fixed on him. Severus was the emblem of self-control at the moment, no trace of what they were doing.

"What do you want, Bill?"

The young man blinked in confusion. It seemed obvious what he wanted. His moans probably announced what he wanted to every ghost in the castle. Long fingers cupped his face forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"Tell me what you want, Bill." The Gryffindor knew this was not a request, it was an order.

"You," was the most that he could manage.

Severus smirked and Bill was suddenly transported to a potions classroom with his alluring teacher dressed in black robes, commanding absolute attention to his every word and gesture.

A blue phial appeared, its content used to oil the slender fingers. A smell of jasmine inundated the room. Bill propped himself on his elbows, unable to tear away from the sight of his lover kneeling between his legs.

Severus surprised Bill again, becoming a tender lover, careful in his preparation: fingers sliding in and out, stretching him, touching his gland. Bill's breathing became ragged, pleasure threatening to take him over the edge.

The Potions Master stopped his delicious invasion and began coating his own erection. Bill could see the overpowering lust in those black eyes. The tremors caused by the intensity of the emotion became shivers of pure desire when Bill felt the mushroom head pressed against him. He lay back down, closing his eyes. Waves of pleasure rushed through his body as Severus pushed into his body.

Sheathed in his lover's body, Severus felt his own insecurities rear their ugly head again. He stared at Bill and then a smile appeared on his face. This man, this beautiful and young man wanted him. 

Severus lowered himself to kiss his lover before moving. Long slow glides followed by quick thrusts, varying the tempo until Bill was quivering beneath him. A hand closed around his lover's flesh and began pumping in rhythm with his movements.

Bill felt his muscles begin to melt, all conscious thoughts yielding to physical need. He felt Severus' tongue plunge into his mouth. At that moment, he felt completely owned and loved by the other man. With that realization, his orgasm finally washed over his body. Completely limp, Bill felt his lover push into him once more, before finding his own release.

Severus rolled to the side and lay down. 

"It's cold," Severus muttered.

"I'm glad you realize it. Hopefully, next time, you'll wait until we get to a bed or at least put something on the floor."

"You could have told me." Severus' voice was a mix of arrogance and concern. 

"And running the risk that you would change your mind. No thank you, I'll take the cold stone floor." Bill said in a mocking tone, but a hint of doubt was there. 

"You're an idiot, Bill Weasley." Severus ran a hand through the messy red hair. "I want you and I am not going to change my mind. But I think we should move to a more private place before Professor Binns decides to make an appearance."

"You didn't seem to care before you had your way with me."

"Oh, do shut up, Weasley."

"Yes, Master. I'm so sorry if I upset you, Master." Bill could help but tease the other wizard. Severus was consistent with his persona even after sex and Bill hadn't expected any different. 

"I'll show you what a master can do, you brat." Bill found himself on Severus' bed, his lover next to him, and their clothes resting neatly in a nearby chair.

"How did you to that?" He asked, amazed at the show of power.

"Magic." Any other question was stopped by a kiss and rekindled passion.

* * *

**Part 8 - Visitors**

July 30

Harry arrived to the conference room at 9:00 am, just as they had been asked. The previous day, they had gotten a message from the Headmaster, informing them of his arrival. He was not surprised to see only his Potions professor there.

"Where is Bill?" 

"Still sleeping. He will probably miss all of his first classes," Severus said in a reproachful tone, but Harry could see the smile that threatened to come through. "And where is Draco?"

"He was showering when I left. Do you know what Dumbledore wants?"

"No, but I'm sure will find out soon enough."

A few minutes later, the old wizard walked in wearing a fuchsia robe sprinkled with silver stars. His sparkling blue eyes settled on the two wizards present. 

"Severus, Harry, I'm glad to see you're both alive and well." 

Harry laughed, Severus snorted. The Potions Master had known Albus for too long not to be afraid of the amused look the Headmaster was now sporting.

"Thank you for your reports, Severus, they have been highly enlightening."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked, horrified.

"I wrote the Headmaster about your progress in your studies, Harry. I might have mentioned how you are still a careless imbecile, how Draco is still a stuck-up git, and how Bill is totally clueless as a teacher." 

"And what are you?"

"I'm perfect in everyway, Potter."

"I thought that was Mary Poppins," Harry answered. He had learned to recognize the little jabs Snape had sent his way for what they were: bait, but he couldn't help going along with him.

"I am playing nanny to three brats, I hope the analogy is not lost on you."

For the first time in his long life, Dumbledore was shocked. He had hoped for a truce between the two, but even in his wildest dreams, he had not considered the possibility that they were almost friends.

Before he could remark on this new development, they heard a scream.

"Draco!" Harry and Severus exclaimed. 

The two younger wizards bolted from their chairs and ran toward the students' apartment. They found Draco, back to the wall, looking terrified at a large dog that was barking at him. Severus reacted at the sight with his trademark scowl, while Harry's face lit up. Bill, who had just arrived with Albus, looked surprised.

"What is a dog doing inside?" the redhead Gryffindor asked.

"Bill, this is Snuffles," Harry said, moving to greet the Animagus.

Fear became shock and then outrage on Draco's face. "Tell your bloody godfather to leave me alone, Harry."

"Don't worry, Draco. Black is all bark and no bite."

"Gee, thanks for your input, Severus," Harry replied.

The dog that had been looking at the group with astonishment couldn't keep quiet and transformed to his human form.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? A Malfoy is in your room, Harry! Now you're calling Snape by his first name! And everyone seems to know who I am, including a bloody stranger!" Sirius was screaming. He couldn't believe that his godson had been so careless with his secret.

The Headmaster tried to calm him. "Sirius, this is Bill Weasley, Ron's brother. While I was not aware that he knew about you, I am certain that he would not betray you. Draco is living here for the summer as well since he went against his father and refused to join Voldemort. As to why Harry is on first name basis with his professor, well I have to claim total ignorance on the subject," Albus added with a smirk that would have looked more appropriate on Draco's face.

"I'll explain everything later. Now, sit with me; tell me what you're doing here." Harry was almost in tears from the joy.

Sirius was now sitting on the couch next to Harry. He had a protective arm around his godson, holding Harry close. 

"Since you were staying at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore thought that I could spend your birthday with you."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry didn't know if he was able to say more without bursting into tears. He never had anyone with him to celebrate his birthday. He was finally regaining his composure when he gasped in surprise.

"Professor Lupin, you're here, too."

"Hello, Harry. I see Albus has arranged a little reunion." Smiling at the sight of Harry and Sirius, he was soon hugging them. The Headmaster moved closer to them, clearly happy to have his Gryffindors home.

The other three wizards stayed still. The two teachers were standing near the door: one unsure of what to do, the other ready to leave. Draco hadn't moved, his back against the wall, unwilling to dispel the intimacy that Harry and his visitors had created.

Severus was seething by now. First Black, then Remus. He hadn't been told about this and he would not have approved if he had known. There were a million reasons why, but right now he wanted to get as far away and as fast as possible from this room.

Draco was looking at the trio with hatred and envy. He had given up his family. There was no one who would want to be with him to celebrate his 18th birthday. No family to fuss over his successes. He hadn't done it to be with Harry, but it had hoped that they were building something. Obviously, he was wrong since Harry forgot about him the moment his godfather arrived. He felt tears stinging his eyes and wanted to leave. 

Bill wasn't sure what to do. One look at his lover and at Draco told him that the Slytherins would rather be dead than stay here. He really had no connection with the visitors, but he was happy that Harry had some family around him. He couldn't help but remember the fact that Severus and Lupin had been a couple. It was over, but it wouldn't hurt to leave.

"Draco, come," Severus called. The Potions Master was not surprised when Draco was next to him, a hand around his waist, fighting hard not to cry. "You'll be alright, Draco," he whispered so that only his student could hear. 

"Bill?" The DADA professor simply nodded and soon they left. The other four never noticed.

* * *

"It's almost time for tea. I think we should make an appearance."

"Not bloody likely. I intent to stay away until Black leaves." Severus' cold and impersonal tone was back. The moment he saw the Animagus, all of his defences went up.

"I agree with Severus. Harry didn't even notice I left. That's how much he cares for me."

"Draco, he hasn't seen his godfather for a long time."

"Bollocks. He pretends to like me, but the truth is that is lonely and I'm the only one around he can shag."

"Draco, we really don't need to know the details."

"Sorry, Severus, but you know I'm right. He forgot about me the moment that Black arrived. The same thing will happen when Mudblood and Weasel get here."

"I know that you're upset, Draco, but that's my brother and his girlfriend you are referring to. I really don't appreciate you calling them names."

"Sorry, Bill. He cares for me, he tells me. It doesn't matter that I'm a Malfoy, he says. All lies. I'm so bloody stupid. Honest Gryffindor, my arse."

"So, the two of you have come up with the brilliant solution of hiding all day long."

"Actually, Harry's birthday is tomorrow, so I was planning to stay here even tomorrow," Draco replied sarcastically.

"We could always go to the dungeons. Those three would never abase themselves with going down there," Severus added.

"Don't you think that Harry would be upset if we don't celebrate his birthday with him?"

"No," said Draco.

"Potter's sensibilities would be more offended if I tried to hex his godfather. As it stands, we will all be happier if we don't see each other."

Bill tried to change their minds, but in the end he asked the house-elves to serve tea in Severus' chambers.

* * *

Harry was sitting with his godfather, having tea. Remus and Dumbledore were also present. He wasn't sure when the others had left, but he had hoped that they would be back by now. It was strange to be without the other three wizards.

The Headmaster hadn't missed Harry's quick glances to the door. When he had planned this summer for the four wizards, his best expectation was that the children could learn from their teachers' vast knowledge without harming each other. It was obvious that a lot more had developed. 

"Is something the matter, Harry?"

"No, Sirius," he sighed. "It's just that...they left this morning and haven't been back all day. I'm not used to not having them around."

"Well, good riddance I say to both Malfoy and Snape."

"They are not bad, Sirius. Draco is really nice, and Severus..."

"Harry, the man hates me."

"You did try to kill him," Remus interrupted. "I think that gives him strong reasons for disliking you."

"He shouldn't have gotten involved in our business."

"Sirius, we will never agree on this. What did you learn this summer, Harry?"

"What did I not learn?" Harry laughed. "Severus has decided that he'll make me the most powerful and knowledgeable wizard in the world by the end of the summer, even if it kills us both. Draco and I could take the N.E.W.T.s tomorrow and pass all of them."

"How are Severus and Bill working out their differences?" the Headmaster inquired.

"Besides not talking to each other during the first week, they are fine, Professor. They have integrated all subjects and teach together. They get along very well."

Dumbledore thought that his old age had prepared him for everything, but he found his heart skip at the new knowledge. Severus would simply not get along with DADA professors. This was one of life certainty, right up there with lemon drops and Voldemort. He truly needed to rethink the consequences of this arrangement.

"I should go look for them," Harry suggested.

"I'm sure they will come when they are ready, Harry," the headmaster replied, but secretly he did not have much hope that the Potions Masters would ever consider staying in the same room as Sirius Black.

Harry and Remus snorted, clearly agreeing with his thought. Sirius was the only one who really couldn't care less where the two Slytherins were, for that matter the farther, the better. He planned to enjoy his time with his godson and if it annoyed Snape in the progress, well, that was just an added bonus.

The four continued chatting away, but each one seemed to be just a bit distracted, the other wizards still in their minds, albeit for very different reasons.

* * *

**Part 9 - Confrontations**

July 30

"Are we going to join them for supper?"

"Bill, we had this discussion at lunch and tea. The answer is still no." 

Severus had spent the day reading and checking on his potions supplies. Draco had managed to finish his summer assignments for Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology between his outbursts.

"I feel like I'm in jail, Severus. How bad can one meal be?"

"You want to go, please go then. They will be glad to welcome another Gryffindor in their midst."

Bill winced at tone. Severus was wearing his cold mask again.

"Please, don't be like this. I'm sure they want all of us to join them."

"Oh yes, they have rushed to invite us, Bill." 

"We could go out," Draco suggested timidly. He was sad enough without his professors arguing about the situation.

"How do you think Harry would feel if we went out without him?" Bill was losing his patience. The two Slytherins were being unreasonable.

"It's not like we can leave Hogwarts with him," Draco quickly pointed out. 

Before they could start the discussion once more, a soft knock interrupted them. The Headmaster walked in. 

"I was wondering what had happened to the three of you. I see no harm has fallen upon any of you."

"I know the look, Albus. Say what you came to say, so I can go back to my book."

"Very well, Severus. I was hoping that you would spend the night with us. Harry would be extremely happy if that happened."

"If it's hope you're looking for, you are in bad luck, Albus."

"I could request your presence..."

"Of course, Headmaster, but don't expect a pleasant evening," Severus said in a low and deadly tone, a tone rarely directed at the Headmaster.

* * *

The Headmaster had asked that supper be served in the teachers' lounge. Plenty of couches and tables were spread around the room and there would have been a warm atmosphere if different people were present. In fact, the tension in the room had reached a new height. Warmer feelings could be seen at a Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch game.

Draco had stopped talking five minutes after his arrival to the lounge. He had sat next to Harry, taking the Gryffindor's hand into his. Harry quickly smacked his hand away.

"They don't know," Harry had hissed.

Draco had gathered all his dignity. He got up without drawing attention to himself and moved near Severus, the only one who seemed to have observed the entire scene.

Severus was not in a good mood. He managed to convey the idea that he was there under Dumbledore's request without ever saying it. He spoke to Bill and Draco, nodded to the Headmaster, Remus and Harry, and totally ignored Black. 

He would have normally spoken to Harry, but tonight he had two very good reasons why he didn't want to. First, Harry had upset Draco to be part of the Gryffindor group that Severus so despised. He felt bad for the young Slytherin, but he also remembered how many times Remus had shunned him because of his friends. He remembered the hurt all too well. Secondly, Black would remark on everything Harry said and Severus would be damned if he were to speak to the man, even if indirectly.

"The house elves outdid themselves with this meal. We can have our tea, now." The Headmaster was trying to find a safe subject, but nothing seemed to stir the Potions Master.

"Yes," Severus said.

"You've been monosyllabic all night long, Severus."

"Yes, Albus, we can have tea, and afterwards I can finally return to my room. Is that better Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have interfered, he thought, they seemed to get along when I arrived. 

The Headmaster proceeded to get his own tea. When no one else moved, Harry kneeled next to the coffee table and began pouring the tea for everyone. He prepared Sirius' tea the way he liked it and handed to his godfather. Lupin and Weasley seemed to awake from their torpor and moved to the table. 

"Severus, how do you take your tea?" the young Gryffindor asked.

"White, one sugar," Remus and Bill answered in unison. An amused and rare smile appeared on Severus' face. 

"Thank you. All of you." Three grins greeted him.

"What happened, Snape? Did you charm another Gryffindors into protecting you?"

"I did not charm anyone, at least not with my wand, Black. I do not need anyone to protect me, unlike you."

Dead silence reigned in the rooms, eyes shifting between Severus and Sirius. Even in Muggle clothes, the Potions Masters transpired raw power, the coldness in his eyes proving how lethal he could be as an enemy.

"I could have beaten you up with my eyes closed when we were students and I still can. I never needed protection against you, you two-faced snake," Black snarled at him.

Severus' voice took an eerie soft and dangerous edge. "Oh no, Black. It was not I, who ran crying to the headmaster. It was not I, who used every drop of favouritism, which is blatant in this school, to avoid being expelled. It was not I, who never faced the consequences of my actions."

"Please, Severus, Sirius has spent twelve years -" the Headmaster was unable to finish his sentence. 

The dark haired Slytherin was loosing his patience and his voice seemed to shed some of the icy tone it had. His ire moved from the Gryffindor to the Headmaster.

"Yes, he went to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. However, he never paid for what he did to me and I have to thank you, Albus, for that. I am sick of hearing how the poor Gryffindors are mistreated by the evil Slytherins, how they would never do anything against the rules. I'm sick how members of my house are always mistrusted and shunned away, how all the House Cups and Quidditch Cups we won mean nothing, but the moment that another Potter wins the House Cup for the Gryffindors, everyone rejoices. I will do my best to make sure that my students are treated fairly, even if it means being a prick to everyone else. Besides, nepotism is basis for house standings at Hogwarts. Isn't it right, Albus?" Severus asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I never thought-"

"Yes, you didn't think: not when you told me that it was a prank and you would not expel Black, not when you asked me to spy for you, not when you told me - not asked me mind you - to prepare the Wolfsbane potion for Remus, not when you asked me to spend my summer here, not when you invite Black here, and not when you order me to spend the night having supper with such lovely company." Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "Albus, I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but I cannot forget. I did not want to have this conversation with you tonight or ever, for that matter. Now, I think I'd better go."

Before he could leave, he sensed his lover move to his side.

"I need to be alone, Bill." The tone was soft, reserved only for the redhead. 

The DADA professor smiled and nodded. Bill had learned to back off when Severus got that angry. The Potions Master hated to lose his temper and needed time to reconstruct that icy mask he usually wore. 

"Well, at least now I know why he keeps taking points off from Gryffindor," Harry murmured.

"Yes, Potter, as if you Gryffindors don't give him any reasons for it. Longbottom is a clueless idiot. Your little group show no respect in class. If any Slytherin pulled the crap that you pull in class, Severus would expel us faster than we can say 'potions'."

"Draco, I didn't mean anything. It's just normal reaction, you know," Harry tried to justify himself.

"No, I don't know. Maybe, you should explain to me. Oh, I forgot, you like to keep things secret."

Draco walked out slamming the door. Harry flinched. He knew that their discussion had moved from Severus to their relationship. But how was he supposed to tell Sirius that in one month he had fallen for a Slytherin, for Draco Malfoy?

The redhead Gryffindor turned to face Dumbledore. 

"Are all the teachers' teas so exciting, Headmaster?" he asked jokingly, wanting to redirect the attention away from Harry. 

"I guess Mr. Malfoy felt he needed to defend the Head of his House. Merlin knows I should have, but Severus is usually so reserved. I never suspected." Dumbledore sighed. He had learned more in a few hours than in two decades spent next to the raven haired Slytherin.

"That's because Severus doesn't trust anyone. I know Albus, he would trust most of the teachers here in a fight against Voldemort, but he doesn't trust anyone with his private life," Remus said softly, but with conviction.

Bill eyed the werewolf with uneasiness. He didn't like the familiarity with which the other wizard spoke of Severus' feelings.

"He'll have someone to trust this year," Bill challenged.

"Be careful. Severus doesn't trust easily." Lupin was studying the younger wizard to see the reaction. The fury in those hazel eyes could have effortlessly matched the fire that Severus usually sported in his own eyes.

"Maybe it's because his lovers betrayed him for their misguided and hurtful friends," Bill hissed. He too decided to leave, but was kinder to the door that either Draco or Severus had been.

Harry looked stunned. He had never seen Bill so angry. He didn't think any of the Weasley could be passionate. Even Ron, during his worse fights with Draco, couldn't match the intensity in Bill's response.

* * *

**Part 10 - Confrontations, Take 2**

July 31

Severus had stayed in his room since his outburst the night before. When he heard the knock on the door, he assumed that it was Bill. He was a little taken aback when he saw Remus Lupin. 

Severus studied the other man. The werewolf was still thin, but the unhealthy aura that surrounded him when he was teaching at Hogwarts was gone. His clothes were new. He seemed at peace with himself.

"Good morning, Severus."

"If you are here to tell how wrong I was last night, you should leave."

"I'm here to thank you, Severus. I seem to be getting the Wolfsbane potion every month, regardless of where I am."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lupin."

The werewolf moved closer, a hand grazed the Potions Master's arm.

"Please, Sev, don't lie to me. You are the only one who has the means and knowledge to make it and who cares enough to prepare it for me. I just wanted you to know how much it means to me. The moon is not something I fear anymore, and I have you thank for it."

"I am happy for you, Remus. Just make sure that you take it. No matter what happens."

"You're still upset about three years ago and you have every right to be, but I thought Harry was in danger. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know Remus." Severus sighed. "But I also know what could happen...Just be careful."

"I will, especially now that I have a new job."

Severus gave his patented raised eyebrow. "And what job would that be?"

"I got hired by the Wizard University of London. The strange thing is that I never applied for the position."

"That is odd." Severus kept staring at the other wizard, not saying anything.

"What is odder Severus, is that the head of the Dark Arts department knew all about my lycanthropy. He also seemed aware that I could obtain the Wolfsbane potion. It really unnerved me that this man knew so much about me." Remus kept his eyes fixed on Slytherin, but the pale features betrayed nothing. When Severus did not comment, the werewolf continued, "Of course, things became clearer when I learned that this man is also a Potions Master, one of very few in this country. You still have nothing to say."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Yes, I'm accusing you of being a caring individual, who thinks he shouldn't let me know how much he is helping me. Sev, I am...I'm touched that you still care after everything we did to you."

"I could always distinguish between you and the rest. You truly deserve the job. You know my objections were always based on the risk you posed to the children. At the university, none of those problems will exist."

"Thanks for the trust," Remus said, then added casually, "You seem to trust Bill Weasley."

"More questions, Remus?"

"Since we talk to each other once every decade, I might as well make use of this one." The werewolf was amazed when he heard Severus laugh. "It must be more than trust if you are laughing."

"I care for him." Severus looked up when he heard the Gryffindor clear his throat. "Hell Remus, I think I love him, but this is not a time to get sentimental, with Voldemort back."

"Maybe it is, Severus. He seems to care so much about you. You should have seen him after you left last night. He can give you the support you need."

"Maybe. I do not seem to have much of a choice since he has taken upon himself to turn me into a loving human being. He still does not believe that he has embarked on a impossible quest."

"You know we Gryffindors are known for such challenges. I think that he may be more successful than either of you expects. At least, I hope he is."

Severus was surprised when Remus hugged him. For a while he kept his arms to the side, too shocked to move, he finally relaxed and returned the hug.

The Potions Master would have missed the shadow running out of his room, if training and self-preservation hadn't thought him to unconsciously observe everything and everyone.

"Bill," he whispered.

Remus turned around, but the redhead had long left the room.

"Go after him, Severus."

The Slytherin nodded and left his room. The search didn't take long since Bill had just retreated to his room. When the potions teacher entered the room, the redhead was staring out of the window, back to the door. 

"If you want to run from me, you should go somewhere less predictable. Or at least, put some charms on your door to prevent me from entering," Severus blurted out, trying to get a reaction.

"I didn't think you would be interested in finding me," Bill answered in a monotone voice. 

Severus hid a sad smile. He was a master at hiding feeling, and to his trained ears, Bill's attempt at hiding the hurt failed miserably. The sabled haired wizard closed the gap separating them; he wrapped his arms around his lover, forcing their bodies to touch.

"I am always interested in you, Bill. Remus and I are friends. Nothing else."

"It looked quite the opposite from where I was standing." Bill's voice was wavering now.

Severus spun his lover around until they were eye to eye. 

"What you saw was a simple embrace between old friends. I am not in love with Remus."

"Are you in love with me?" 

Bill wasn't able to keep his voice from cracking. Severus tried to form the words, but when they failed he reassured his lover the only way he could. 

Bill felt the soft lips descended on his. The gentle kiss deepened until a tongue snaked inside his mouth. The arms around him tightened the grip until their bodies were connected.

Every doubt melted away as clothes were discarded and bodies blended together, emotions and pleasure washing away all rational though. The two lovers existed outside of time, focusing on each other and nothing else. The intensity of the moment could not however negate reality and the two lovers found themselves on the edge of pure physical pleasure. No mater how hard they fought, they soon had to succumb to the flesh and fly on the waves of their orgasms.

Resting on the bed, side by side, Bill was unconsciously brushing his lover's arm.

"I almost forgot! I came to your room to let you know that the headmaster has arranged for cake and tea to celebrate Harry's birthday."

"Oh yes, since supper last night went so well."

"I think he wanted to do it for lunch, but settled on tea since it would be quicker." Bill couldn't contain the laugh that had threatened to escape at Severus' reaction.

"Wonderful. Another 30 minutes before I shall have the pleasure of being in the same room as Black. Why can't Voldemort attack now?"

"Too much to hope," joked Bill.

"I guess." But Severus was smiling too. "Did anyone tell Draco?"

"Actually, he never went back to his room last night. The Headmaster assured me that he is still in the castle but wouldn't say more."

Severus got up and began to get dress: black trouser matched with a red shirt. Bill was smiling, his gaze fixed on his lover.

"Is there a reason why you are looking at me with an idiotic smile?"

"Yes...No...I mean this feels so domestic."

"What did you do in your other relationships? Trips to Monte Carlo? Trysts among the pyramids?"

"No, it's just that... I had this crush on you when I was a student. You were the mysterious Potions Master. There were more rumors about you than Voldemort. So I created this fantasy in my head about what it would be like to be with you: you, getting dressed, while talking about students and birthday parties, was never contemplated."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Merlin no. It was a dream. I had no idea what relationships were like. This is... This is nice. It shows me that you trust me enough to be comfortable."

"A little presumptuous of you, wouldn't you say?" Severus scowled, but the corner of his mouth threatened to turn upwards.

"You are a bastard, Severus Snape!" Bill answered unfazed.

"And you are a nave brat, Bill Weasley." Severus moved to the bed, a knee resting on the mattress for support; he leaned over and kissed Bill's forehead.

"I have a student to find. I'll see you later."

* * *

It didn't take long before the Potions Master found the missing student.

"You were right. No one comes to the dungeons."

"I came."

"Yes, but you are a Slytherin."

"Draco, the Headmaster wants us to go to Harry's party."

The blonde made a face. "That went so well last night that it would be a pity not to do it again."

"Ten points to Slytherin for appropriate use of sarcasm, however we must go."

"What if I don't want to?"

Severus neared his favourite student. The boy looked so young and confused now that all the fundaments of his upbringing had collapsed around him. Severus took the elegant hands into his and looked straight into those cloudy grey eyes.

"Gryffindors don't have the monopoly on bravery. You have to face Harry. Don't let anyone stop you. If he picks his family over you, it'll hurt, but eventually it'll fade away. If you give up, regret will be your constant companion, Draco. I am speaking from personal experience."

"I guess we should go, then...Severus...Thank you." The teacher just nodded.

The two Slytherins began walking through the dungeons to reach the higher floors.

"If you keep being this nice when school starts, a few students may have heart failures."

"Don't tempt me, Draco. It would be worth it just to get rid of a few dundleheads."

"Can you imagine Longbottom's reaction?" Severus actually laughed at the mental picture. "Of course, students might actually want to talk to you, if you are nice."

"Merlin forbids. Children are annoying pests that need to exterminated."

"And you'd love to be the one to do it."

"Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"It couldn't be that you actually like us."

"No, it couldn't."

Severus felt an arm snake around his waist. He looked at Draco, who had an amused smile on his face. The Potions Master put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Of course, I do make exceptions for highly talented wizards, who are Slytherins?"

"I'm glad you do, Severus. Really glad."

* * *

**Part 11 - Happy Birthday, Harry!**

July 31

Harry had tried to go look for Draco, but every time either Remus or Sirius had found something else to do with him. Not wanting to disappoint them, especially his godfather, whom he saw so rarely, he had stayed and indulged them. Therefore, he was thrilled when he saw the two Slytherins arrive.

"Good, you are here. We were waiting for you."

"How could we miss such joyful event, Albus?" The sarcasm was dripping from every word.

After wishing 'happy birthday' to Harry, Severus moved to Bill's side. Both stood leaning against a table. Severus didn't bother looking at the rest of the people.

Draco snorted at the sight of the Boy Who Lived comfortably nestled between Black and the Headmaster. Without saying a word, he moved to one of the chairs and kept staring at the other boy.

Harry tried to figure out what his lover was thinking, but the young Slytherin was as inscrutable as the Head of his House. A neutral mask was carefully set in place.

"This is great. I never had a birthday party. And we can also celebrate Remus' new job," Harry said with forced cheerfulness. He knew that only harmless subjects would prevent a repeat of the night before.

When no one asked about the job, Harry went on. "He is going to be teaching at the Wizard University of London."

Draco's snort was louder this time. "Yes, until the first full moon."

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, they already know about my lycanthropy."

"And who did you have to bribe to get the position, Professor?"

Draco put as much venom in the last word as humanly possible.

"That's more a Malfoy trait," Sirius commented just as nastily.

"Oh yes, I forgot. None of you would ever use connections to get what you want and need." Draco was not about to back down. He didn't care who this man was, no one was allowed to insult his family.

Sensing a new fight, the werewolf tried to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't bribe anyone. I did, however, have the help of a friend."

"Headmaster?"

"As much as I would like to take credit, my dear Sirius, I had nothing to do with this."

"So Remie, you have been holding out on us. Where are you hiding this important friend?"

"Messier Moony would like to say that it's none of Messier Padfoot's business." 

Remus hoped that going back to their childhood games would stop any further inquiries, because he could already feel Severus' jet black eyes burning into him. Sirius, however, would not be distracted so easily.

"Come on Remus. You have to tell us. It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends," the animagus teased.

The werewolf felt trapped once again between his friend and Severus. The Potions Master had obviously wanted to keep this a secret, but Remus had never been able to lie to his friends. He looked up to meet Severus' intense gaze, hoping to convey his distress.

The black-haired Slytherin could read all the contrasting emotions in Lupin's eyes. He was tempted to let the werewolf make the decision between him and Black, but with Bill at his side, the outcome of the decision was not important anymore. Besides, Severus would actually enjoy seeing Black's reaction.

When Severus slightly nodded giving his silent consent, Remus' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Severus helped me get the position."

Everyone stared at the Potions Master in disbelief, even Dumbledore seemed taken aback from the revelation. A hand discretely rested on the small of Severus' back, letting him know that at least someone wasn't so shocked that he could act so charitably. The Slytherin was glad to have Bill by his side, literally and metaphorically.

"Why?"

"Because Remus and I are friends, Draco, and because he deserves the position."

Black almost fainted when he saw Snape smile for the first time since they had known each other. Not a smirk or a sadistic lip curl, but a genuine smile that showed caring for the young man who had posed the question.

"Snape!"

"What Black?"

"That...that was decent of you."

"Please, don't go overboard with your praises."

"Now that you two can be in the same room without killing each other can I open my gifts?" Harry interjected.

The two wizards relaxed, trying to please the birthday boy, although they were all aware that too much animosity existed for a true understanding to take place in such short time.

Harry began unwrapping the presents. Hermione had sent a new book. Harry wondered if she would ever give him something else. Ron had owled Quidditch gloves. Hagrid had sent seeds. Harry was surprised but laughed when he read the card.

'Ye'll need these to tame the new babes I'll be hav'ing in class. Sorry, but couldn't make ye sweets.

Love Hagrid.'

"I wonder what other atrocious creatures we'll be having the pleasure to meet."

"Stop it, Draco. If you can't say anything nice, then shut up."

"Kissing up is your job, Potter, not mine. This is who I am; if you don't like it, too bad."

Harry was about to reply when he heard Severus' voice.

"Open your gifts, Harry."

The young Gryffindor almost recoiled at the sound of the deadly tone that the Potions Master used so well in class, but it made him realized that any further discussion with Draco would bring to light a new set of problems. So he followed the order and unwrapped another present.

"That's from my mother, isn't it?" Bill asked, but certain of his guess.

Harry showed everyone the green jumper. "I get one from Christmas and on for my birthday," he explained.

"So do all the Weasleys, my father included," Bill elaborated.

"Maybe, I should tell mom to make them for you, " the redhead whispered in Severus' ear.

The cold stare he received in reply would have been enough to freeze hell, but in the past month Bill had learnt to dismiss it.

Harry opened another box. It had no card, but the twinkle in the Headmaster's blue eyes left no doubt as to the giver. When the birthday boy opened it, chocolate frogs were jumping everywhere. There were enough sweets to suggest that Dumbledore had emptied Honeyduke's.

"Thank you, Albus, for such splendid gift."

"Severus, it's just candy. Don't tell me you have something against confectionary."

"I do not have feelings for objects, Albus. I do dread dealing with Harry when he's high as a kite on sugar overload."

"It's summer, dear Severus. They are supposed to have some fun."

"His fun usually gets people injured. I don't think that encouraging him is wise."

"Please, Severus, I haven't done anything stupid this summer," Harry tried to defend himself.

"Two words for you, Harry: Forbidden Forest."

Harry and Draco both felt the sting of the words. Having proven his point, at least to his students, the Potions Master's expression softened a bit and Harry smiled at him.

"Harry, look at what Remus and I got you," Sirius said handing two packages.

The young Gryffindor unwrapped them slowly. The first one was a photo album.

"We made copies of every picture we could find with your parents. I even contacted friends and schoolmates to help us," Remus told him.

Harry had tears in his eyes. The little album that Hagrid had given him was his only tangible link to his parents. These photos would give him the possibility to learn more about his parents.

"Thank you. This is really beautiful," he finally managed to say, his voice quivering.

Draco wanted to move next to his lover and comfort him. He was reminded how lonely Harry must have felt without parents. He couldn't believe how a simple album could cause such emotional tumult. Then again, at the moment, Draco would have done anything just to speak with his father. In the end, the two former rivals had another thing in common.

When Draco focused his attention on Harry, he saw that the raven-haired Gryffindor was sobbing openly, a pensieve in his hands.

"We put some of our memories of your parents, Harry. I just wish that you had had a chance to know what beautiful people they were." Sirius had tears in his eyes.

The teen flung himself into his godfather's arms. The older wizard ran his hands over the unruly hair. Draco observed the entire scene, never taking his eyes off the two. Black was Harry's only family since Harry told him that he didn't consider the Dursleys family. If he wanted to be with Harry, he needed to get along with the animagus. He just hoped that Harry could deal with his love for his parents.

"That's a very thoughtful present."

Sirius and Remus were flabbergasted at Draco's comment; neither managed a coherent reply. Severus looked at his student; he was impressed. The blonde was a better man than he ever was.

Not daring to ask either the Headmaster nor Black to more, Draco sat on the coffee table in front of Harry and handed two presents.

"These are from the three of us."

When Harry reached for the gifts, their fingers touched for the first time since their visitors had arrived. Draco wished for everyone to disappear, but things didn't work like that in real life.

Harry stared at the presents: a small box wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon and a red envelop with a yellow ribbon.

"Very original color scheme." Harry joked.

"We tried to use only green and silver, but one of us complained," Severus replied, giving a side look at Bill.

The now opened box revealed a silver chain with a pendant: a silver dragon with two emeralds set as its eyes.

"It's charmed," Draco said while putting the chain around Harry's neck. "I did the easier ones, but I'd be careful with what those two did," Draco warned with his trademark smirk.

"What exactly did you do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'll be protected by most curses, for a short time. However, it doesn't mean you're invincible, Harry. It's just extra precaution," Bill warned.

The amused smile on Severus' face told Harry that there was more. "What else? Tell me or I'll take it off."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, you always have to be an insufferable brat. But for your information, the pendant will tell us where you are. Just don't take it off for any reason. If you're in trouble, I'd like to get to you when you're still alive. Don't want to risk my life for a corpse"

Harry could hear the clear note of caring in the harsh words. He would never expect Severus to bring out the violins and declare his almost paternal affection for the Boy Who Lived.

"Open the other one. You'll like it better," Draco told him.

Slipping his fingers inside the envelope, he found four tickets for the next England-France Quidditch match.

"But...can we go? Is it safe?" Harry didn't want to hope; it would be too disappointing if they found a reason why he couldn't go.

"Albus and I will make the necessary security arrangements. You will go with us and you will not leave my side. If you can't follow such instructions, we shall stay here."

Harry exploded with happiness at the news. He practically chocked Draco in an embrace before getting up and repeating the gesture with Bill and then Severus.

"You are a softie, Professor Snape."

"Say that again, Potter and you'll have detention for the rest of the school year." Severus squeezed his arms around the giggling teen. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Sirius was having difficulty breathing. His godson, James' son was more than friendly with a Malfoy and Snape. What truly surprised him was the genuine feelings of affections that the two Slytherins obviously felt for Harry. Maybe it was time that he let old rancor go, no matter how hard it would be, for Harry's sake.

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank you. I know how hard it is for some of you -" a quick glance at his godfather and his teacher, " - but you don't know how much it means to me to have my family and friends together."

Harry glanced over to Draco. His lover had moved discretely to the side, still unsure of his role in Harry's life. The young Gryffindor decided to throw caution out the window. No one could accuse him of being the planning type anyway.

"However, to be truly happy Sirius, I need you to know about the person with whom I am involved." 

Draco froze. That was what I wanted, he thought, but now he wasn't sure. Severus moved swiftly to the blonde's side. Black wouldn't be so stupid as to try anything at Hogwarts, but one never knew when the animagus was involved.

"Why the mystery, Harry?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react to the news and I need you to understand this."

"So, who is this girl?"

"It's not a girl, Sirius," Harry said looking down.

"Harry, I would never judge you because you like a bloke." Sirius was hurt that his godson would believe that he was so narrow-minded.

"I didn't worry about that. It's just...Before I tell you, I want you to know that it's taken us a long time to get where we are. He has been a real friend lately. He is...he is nice."

Draco snorted. Severus and Bill snickered. Harry shot them a look he had stolen from his Potions teacher. When they quieted down, Harry turned to his godfather.

"I'm involved with Draco."

* * *

**Part 12 - The Day After**

August 1

"Good morning, Albus. You're here quite early. Are you here to invite me to another tea party or is it breakfast this time?"

The Headmaster smiled and shook his head.

"I promise no more tea parties and no more food gatherings in general, until Sirius leaves. I think I had enough surprised in two days, and as you are well aware, it does not happen often."

"Am I to conclude that this is not a social call?"

"Severus, I am not sure about the boys. It seems rather sudden. I wanted to know what you thought on the subject since you have been around them for the past month."

The Potions Master moved to the couch and motioned for the Headmaster to sit.

"Albus, I..." Severus seemed unsure of what to say, something that rarely occurred. "They are good for each other. I have seen how their relationship has made them stronger. I don't know what else to tell you unless you can explain to me what your objections are."

Any further comment was prevented by the redhead professor, who walked out of Severus' bedroom. Bill was shirtless; he was wearing unfastened jeans that threatened to fall at any moment; his hair was disheveled and he was rubbing his eyes. Severus stared at his young lover, who was still to open his eyes, and smiled.

"Bill, we have company," Severus said in a neutral tone, waiting for his reaction.

Bill looked around expecting to see Draco or Harry. When he saw the Headmaster, he fastened his jeans, but there was little else that he could do to improve his image. He went back to the bedroom in a hurry. Dumbledore's presence had woken him up faster than a cup of coffee.

"More surprises, Severus?" the Headmaster asked. For the first time in his long life, he felt completely unprepared in the face of the new revelation.

"It doesn't matter, Albus."

"It does if it makes you happy, Severus. You haven't smiled in a long time, my friend. It was long due."

"Don't make it into more than it is. Besides, I think you were here to discuss two other wizards."

Bill came back fully dressed. He sat next to Severus.

"Good morning, Headmaster. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Bill was cursing himself for sounding so stupid, but Dumbledore had the ability to make him feel like he was eleven again.

"Albus is here because I asked him to change your teaching schedule since it's obvious that you'll never get up in time to teach the first class," Severus said in a serious tone, while Dumbledore looked amusedly at the two.

"You didn't...you couldn't..." Bill felt as if he were going up in flame from the shame. When he calmed down enough to realize that Severus was joking, he got his revenge. "It's not my fault that you don't let me sleep all night long," he replied in the same tone Severus had used.

The Potions Master blushed for the first time in many years. Discussing his personal life with anyone had never been an easy thing to do for the secretive wizard.

"No need to fight, children. -" Severus shook his head. Only Albus could still call him a child after everything he had done in his life. "- I'm here to talk about Harry and Draco."

"I think Draco has been a great help to Harry. I can see the change. He was so depressed the last two summers he spent at the Burrows. Now, he is happy all the time." 

Bill gave his candid opinion. He realized he was probably biased. He liked Draco. Even though he had heard Ron complain about the Slytherin a few times over the summer breaks, he really had no preconceptions regarding the boy. And he would be really a hypocrite to dislike Draco because he was a Slytherin. 

"I agree with Bill, but I also think this is good for Draco. There is, however, something that has been bothering me. Albus, when does Voldemort initiate new Death Eaters?" Severus asked.

"Hallow's Eve and Christmas Eve."

"Exactly, but Draco is convinced that he would get the mark this summer if he were to return home."

"And you think it has something to do with Harry?" The statement came out more in the form of a question.

"It always does, does it not?"

* * *

Draco and Harry were in the Gryffindor's bedroom. Harry's head rested on Draco's naked chest. The Slytherin couldn't stop running his hands through the raven hair.

"What do you think it's going to happen with Sirius?"

"I don't know, Harry. It went better than I expected, though."

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked, uncertain of whether he should be hopeful or worried for Draco's mental stability.

"I am still alive, aren't I? However, next time you plan to come out to friends and family, please warn me. I'd like to have my wand handy."

"You're such an idiot, Draco. Sirius wouldn't have killed you."

"Right. That's the reason why Severus and Bill drew their wands and stepped in front of me."

"Alright. So, maybe, he did have a slightly murderous look. But he didn't try to hex you," Harry added hastily.

"And that is precisely why it went better than I expected." Harry snorted. "He probably needed some time to sort everything. That's why he left last night. But, he is a grown man, Harry. I'm certain that he'll be back soon and ready to discuss this calmly."

Harry nodded, mulling over what Draco had just told him.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that finding us naked and covered with cum will help him with the rational part?"

"Is this your subtle way of telling me to get up, Harry? Because if it is, you may want to polish your diplomatic skills."

Harry whacked the blonde with a pillow.

"You are an insufferable prat."

"And you are an insensitive git."

A momentary cloud passed over those beautiful grey eyes. It left as quickly as it arrived, but Harry had seen it.

"I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot. I was so nervous with Sirius here. You have every right to be upset."

"Of course, I should be upset. You did make it up with that incredibly stupid coming out speech." Draco kissed his lover softly. "Just don't let it happen again. I may not be so forgiving next time."

Harry pulled the other boy closer to him.

"If I do, you are authorized to hex me. Now, go get dressed. I want to minimize the damage when Sirius shows up."

The boys didn't have to wait long for the animagus. After they showered, they barely had time to sit down for lunch when Sirius arrived.

"Why him, Harry?"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Black," the blonde replied in his usual drawl.

Sirius shot him a look that until recently was reserved for Snape. Draco, however, was unaffected by it. Having the Potions Master as Head of his House for six years had trained him to disregard most glares and scowls.

"Sirius, I'll be happy to discuss this with you, but only if you'll keep an open mind."

The older wizard sighed and sat on the couch. He knew he was right. The Malfoys were all rotten to the core. He was also aware that prohibiting a hormonal teenager from seeing someone was tantamount of driving them into each other's arms.

"Harry, how certain are you? I mean you spent the last month here, locked up with Snape and Malfoy. That can affect anyone's judgment."

"You think I went crazy?" Harry was affronted.

"NO! No, but you are a young man and hormones play a big role at this age." 

"Right, you think that I was horny and just picked Draco because he was available. Do give me some credit."

"He is a Malfoy, Harry."

"Yes, and he is spending the summer here because he refused to follow the path his father picked for him. He gave up money and prestige, whether earned or not, and relied on Dumbledore's help. I think that should take care of that objection."

"His father is a Death Eater, Harry. He's close to Voldemort. This could all be a trick."

"Yes, it could, but it's not. Every time Voldemort had a plan, I felt it through my scar. I didn't have any nightmares. Besides, Voldemort doesn't need Draco to kill when he has Severus, his loyal Death Eater. Disowning Draco would be an insane set up when they have an easier solution."

"Harry," Draco called softly, "he may be right. I don't mean that it's a set up, but I know the Dark Lord was preparing something. My father went on and on about what special plans he had for me." The Slytherin looked distraught. Harry went next to him and pulled him closed. "But Mr. Black, you must believe me. I don't know what they were planning. When I asked the Headmaster to stay here, I volunteered to take the veritaserum potion, and I did so. If you have any doubts you can speak with him."

"That's not enough, Malfoy. I know your family. I know you can't be trusted. Will you be by Harry's side when it's time to fight Voldemort and his minions?"

Draco straightened up, looked straight to Sirius and said "No." He felt the arms that were surrounding him loosening their grip.

"Draco?" The blonde could feel the hurt in Harry's voice, but he knew that they had to clear this point.

"Harry, I care for you, but I told you that I will be far away. I'm not a coward, but I can't be in a situation where I might have to kill my own father or vice versa. I love my father and I just can't do it."

"I wished I could experienced the love you share with your father. I can see the love you feel for him every time you speak about him. But I don't resent that and I don't blame you, Draco, for not wanting to be in that situation."

"Thank you."

Sirius looked at the two boys. They were staring at each other, forgetting his presence. He could see the caring in their eyes. He also knew that they must to face before they could lead a normal life. He couldn't refrain from asking another question.

"What if you had to choose between Harry and your father?"

The question drained Draco of all his energy. Draco just rested his head on Harry's shoulder. The sabled-haired boy kissed him on the cheek.

"I truly don't know, Mr. Black. I just hope I never have to make that choice." 

"I hope so too. For both your sakes."

* * *

**Part 13 - Peeping Wizards**

"Stop that, Severus. Harry and Draco could walk in at any moment."

The Potions Master sneered. "Those boys haven't been in the library unless threatened by a teacher or Ms. Granger. I somehow doubt that they'll decide to spend their day off in here."

The Slytherin's hands didn't stop while he was talking. They were actually moving faster and deftly unbuttoning the cotton shirt that Bill was wearing.

"What's gotten into you, Severus?"

"May I remind you that a day off for them means a day off for us? Besides, when school starts, we'll be too busy with students, correcting homework, detentions and general stupidity."

By then, the redhead found that his trousers and boxer were down at his ankles. Hands were grabbing him in a very undignified, but arousing manner. Severus' mouth was fastened on his neck, sucking and licking, making it very difficult for Bill to think. 

Severus pushed his lover against the shelves, causing some books to fall on the floor.

"Books...floor."

"We'll take care of them later. Now, shut up and kiss me," was the Slytherin's answer.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Draco?"

"Yeah. It came from the library."

"Maybe, we should go see what's going on?"

"Or maybe, we should just pretend we didn't hear anything and let the professors deal with it."

"Don't be such a pain. It's unlikely that Voldemort got into Hogwarts just to destroy our library. Let's just go see."

Both boys entered the library without making a sound, their hands instinctively closing around their wands. That's when they heard a moan. 

"Restricted section," Harry mouthed. 

Draco nodded and they moved toward the noise. Harry was in the lead and Draco was close behind him. The sight that welcomed them was nothing they were prepared for. Both students stayed hidden from view behind the shelves, not that their professors would have noticed. At the moment, they wouldn't have noticed Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters storming into the school.

Bill had lost all of his clothes. Severus was shirtless. The Gryffindor was trying to remove the damnable tight jeans that Severus was wearing at the moment. The quest was hindered by the fact that their lips were linked and hands seemed to be glued to each other's bodies.

When Bill broke the contact, Severus buried his face on the redhead's neck and moan in protest.

"We need to get you out of those trousers. Now."

Severus gracefully toes his shoes off, before getting rid of jeans and pants. Bill growled at the sight of his very excited lover. Draco's mouth dropped. Harry squeaked before finding Draco's hand on his mouth, trying to muffle the sound.

"We should go," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

The 'Boy Who Lived But Had Never Seen Anything So Arousing' had very different ideas. His hand moved between their bodies and started to rub Draco's crotch.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop. That is, if Severus doesn't kill us first. Let's go." The threat was undermined by the blonde's sultry voice. Harry grinned, but his hand didn't stop moving.

Draco was not about to let Harry take control. His arms wrapped around the Gryffindor, one hand began to trace the hardening cock while the other played with Harry's nipple. The raven-haired boy rested his body against his lover and closed his eyes at the sensation.

"If you want to stay, you'll open your eyes," Draco murmured.

Wide-eyed, Harry stared at the two older wizards while his lover teased his body. Bill was now sitting at the edge of a table. Severus was standing between his legs, his hands on Bill's arse, pulling them close.

Draco used the distraction to open Harry's trousers and to free the trapped erection. The blonde began playing with the foreskin as if it were his favourite instrument.

"Oh, Merlin..."

"Like that, Harry?"

The Gryffindor nodded, unable to form a complete sentence. From the moans emitted by the professors, they were not in a better state of mind.

Harry had never seen anything so erotic. Severus was playing with Bill's chest: biting, licking, and kissing like a starving man at a feast. Bill was lost to the sensation. He was sitting on the edge, his body pushed back by Severus' attack and resting on his arms, muscles tense from the effort, his head rolled back, eyes closed.

Draco was losing his mind. The sensation of Harry's body against his and his lover's erection hardening in his grasp were arousing enough, but hearing the redhead's pleas brought him to a new tableau.

Severus stood up. He began kissing his lover with renewed fervor. His fingers were playing with the fire-colored mane, using his grip to tilt Bill's head and to fasten his mouth on that inviting neck.

"I want you, Severus," Bill murmured, his voice hoarse with desire. 

The two looked at each other, their eyes locked and unwavering. Harry wasn't sure if he was seeing a smile on Severus' face, but he knew they looked perfect together, it looked magical.

After a few instants, the black-haired Slytherin spun his lover around. He planted a wet kiss on Bill's shoulder before kneeling behind him. Severus covered Bill's thighs with kisses and nibbles. He went back and licked the reddened skin.

"Stop teasing, you evil man."

Severus chuckled, but resumed his task mercilessly. He loved the way that Bill reacted to him and he had no intention to stop until he reduced his lover to a puddle of need. 

Bill was going batty. His skin was on fire. His cock was hard. Every time he moved forward his erection bumped into the table creating the illusion of friction. Severus, on the other hand, feigned ignorance of his needs. He decided to take matters into his hands, literally. No sooner had his hand closed around his prick than an unforgiving hand hit his arse.

"Stop touching yourself!" 

"Stop teasing."

Severus bit the already red arsecheek, then the other. Bill yelped in surprise.

"I said stop, Bill." The redhead growled, but let go of his erection.

Bill felt hot wetness slip in the crevice of his arse and thanked every known deity that he had obeyed. Unknown to him, the two boys were having similar thought.

"That's just so, so..."

"Hot," whispered Draco. 

Harry nodded. His hand went to join Draco's around his own cock, forcing the blonde to move faster and faster. When Draco stopped, he turned around for the first time since they entered the library. 

Draco had quickly opened his trousers to free his own erection. He then pulled Harry's trousers and pants down.

"Turn around."

The intensity in those grey eyes stopped Harry from asking any questions. When the Gryffindor faced away, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry once more, pulling their bodies close. His cock fit perfectly in Harry's crevice. He began moving against that perfect arse, struggling to keep quiet, and he began stroking Harry again. 

Harry could taste his own blood. He was chewing desperately on his bottom lip to keep quiet. It was becoming more and more difficult with each stroke. 

"Oh, Lord," Harry half whispered, half moaned, when Severus entered Bill's body.

"That's what I want to do to you. I want to go back to our room and shag until you can't walk anymore."

Hot breath tantalizing his skin with each word. The images they conjured. The sight of his professors making love. The powerful hand around his erection. Too much. Too soon. Harry's world exploded in a multitude of colors.

With a smile on his face, he had not intention of coming down. The world was perfect at the moment. The erection rubbing against his arse reminded that not everyone was feeling so happy.

Harry reopened his eyes when he heard the incoherent babbling get louder and louder. Severus was trusting into Bill while his hand worked the redhead's erection. 

"You're gorgeous, Bill. I love the way your body responds to my touch, the way your muscles move with each trust." The intoxicating words delivered in the sexiest tone possible continued to pour out from Severus' lips.

"Love you, Severus." The words were spilled as the opalescent substance spurted, covering Severus' hand.

Watching Bill come made Draco even harder and needier, he grabbed Harry's hips and began pressing faster and faster. His movements mimicking the hard rhythm that Severus had set. He might be leaving bruises, but at the moment he couldn't care, couldn't stop. The only thoughts were 'faster' and 'close'. Harry twisted his head, mouth closing over Draco's, muffling the moans. Soon, he was flying too.

Draco reopened his eyes to see Harry holding him close. The Gryffindor had managed to get them redressed and cleaned. The blonde noted that he should ask at a later time about the charm Harry had used.

"I think we should go," Harry whispered.

The boys heard Severus scream just before they closed the library's door.

"That was educating," Draco stated seriously, the smirk betrayed him.

"I think Severus and Bill brought teaching to a new different level today," Harry replied laughingly. 

"Classes will be really exciting from now on."

"Oh Merlin!"

"What now, Harry?"

"I'll never be able to go to class without blushing."

"Let's go back to our room and I'll make you forget what you saw."

It was an offer that Harry couldn't refuse.

* * *

**Part 14 - Quidditch and Family**

"Are we ready to go?" Severus asked.

The other three wizards nodded. They had been waiting for the match for a while. In the past few days, the lessons were always interrupted with speculation about the game. The rivalry between France and England was as big in the wizard world as it was in the Muggle world, albeit in different sports.

"Let's go over the rules again."

"We are not to leave the box unless you tell us. We are not to leave your side or you'll skin us alive," Harry and Draco recited in a mocking tone.

Severus nodded, satisfied. Bill hid a smile. Then, the Potions Master took the portkey. All four wizards touched the enchanted coin. After four seconds, it happened. The usual jerking movement and the swirling colors surrounded them, before they were in a private box. 

"Why is the stadium empty?"

"Albus and I thought that it would be better to get here before people started to come in. As you can see, this is a small box. This morning, Albus and I put some charms around it so that no one can see or hear who is inside. The only way to get in is through a portkey. We are hoping that the box is small enough that it won't attract any attention." 

Harry and Draco looked around. The box had only two rows, four seats per row with steps at the ends of each row. The size of it was quite unusual for a match of this magnitude. After all, this was the last chance for each team to qualify for the next Quidditch World Cup.

Another swirl of colors indicated a new arrival. When a witch and a wizard materialized inside the box, the occupants, with the exception of Severus, were flabbergasted.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa."

The elegant witch kissed Severus on the cheek before hugging her son. Lucius stayed at his schoolmate's side.

"I missed you, my little dragon."

Draco blushed. Maternal love is not something to be displayed in front of others, especially in front of your lover. 

"Mother, please, there are people."

"I haven't seen you in a year, Draco. I don't care who is around. Now, introduce me to your friends. I hope you haven't forgot your manners in such a short time."

Draco sighed. Only his mother could act like a smothering parent one second and like a stuck-up aristocratic witch the next. 

"Mother, this is Bill Weasley. He is our DADA professor."

"Oh, you must be one of Arthur's children. How many of you are there, now?"

Draco wished for the Death Mark to appear so that his mother's rudeness could be forgotten. Bill, however, took it good-naturedly.

"Just seven of us, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Merlin help your mother. I have trouble keeping up with one."

"Mother!" Draco was affronted now.

"That's why he's so spoiled," murmured the other boy.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Yes, he is a bit spoiled, is he not? Nothing I can do about it now that he is almost a man," Narcissa declared, waving a hand to dismiss the subject. "You must be Harry Potter."

Severus didn't hear what was said next because Lucius began talking to him.

"How is he doing?" His tone was tentative. They had been close, probably best friends, but many years and deep suspicions had driven them apart.

"As well as it can be expected. He misses you and Narcissa." Severus tried to sound indifferent.

"If something happens to me and Narcissa, you will look out for him, won't you?" 

"I always have and always will, Lucius." The blonde let out a breath. 

"Thank you. Does this mean -" Lucius pointed at the two boys. "- that you are finally taking sides openly?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. It worked so well with his students, but he was certain that it wouldn't have the same impact on the older Malfoy.

"Don't try that with me. I've known you for too long, Severus. And you are smart enough to know what I am talking about?"

"Am I?"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. You do know that the students will find out that you spent your summer with Draco and Potter and that they are both alive. These things have a way of coming out. They will tell their parents, who, in turn, will tell someone else."

"For Merlin's sake, Lucius, I'm not stupid and I have no desire to be killed. I know I can't return to Voldemort."

"That's smart. You haven't seen him recently, but he is insane."

"Was he ever rational?"

"Touch. But he is even worse. I can't explain it. He has retained his power and intelligence, but he doesn't seem to have a grasp on reality. He is talking about destroying Muggles and Wizards. If he has his way, there will be no one left."

Severus nodded pensively. 

"How did he take the news of Draco's decision?"

"Let's just say my body as seen better times."

"Ah!" After a moment, Severus spoke again. "And you still share his belief?"

Lucius sighed. So like his son, yet so much older and worn out, Severus thought.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice. Just look at Draco."

"And what am I to do? Run to Dumbledore and hope for help?"

"That's what I did." It was Severus' turn to sigh. "You know how precarious your situation is. You can fall at the Aurors' or Voldemort's hands. You'll drag Narcissa with you even though she has no involvement in this. As an old friend, I suggest that you really think about who you will support."

"I'm not a turncoat."

"No, you're not, but you are a Slytherin. I would think that your safety and your wife's is an end that would justify any means. Just promise me that you'll think about it."

"I promise. And thank you again for helping Draco."

"Father?"

Lucius turned to his son, a huge smile on his face. Harry was astonished. He had a few run-ins with this man, but friendly was not an image that Lucius Malfoy portrayed.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You haven't even said 'hello' yet."

The older Malfoy moved to the lower seats where the four were sitting and pulled his son in an embrace.

"I missed you, son."

"I missed you too, father."

"How was your summer?"

"Severus is going to make a Potions Master out of me if he has his way."

"He is, isn't he?" Lucius gave a sly look at his friend.

"You should know that Draco's talents are in Potion and the Dark Arts. So he either becomes an Auror or a Potions Master," Severus replied with an amused smile.

"Potions Master it is, then. No son of mine will be an Auror."

Severus snorted, while Bill and Harry frowned. Draco shook his head, but a smirk was on his face.

"Lucius, dear, meet Bill Weasley. He is filling the DADA position this year," Narcissa informed her husband.

"Oh yes. Albus must be running out of options. If you need any help boy, just ask Severus or Draco. I'm sure they can help you with it."

"Lucius, can't you pretend to be nice?"

"Why would I do that, Narcissa? His whole family hates me. Besides, I'm sure none of the people present are surprised by what I just said."

"Father, be nice or Severus will hex you."

"My, oh my, Severus. Another Gryffindor."

Bill turned several shades of red. The two boys laughed.

"At least, I don't have to worry that he'll kill me while I sleep, Lucius."

"Too true." Lucius then stared at Harry. "Mr. Potter, we met again. I can't say it's always been a pleasure."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied politely. Those who knew Harry would have noticed his state of alert under the calm faade.

Narcissa couldn't help to notice the way her son had tensed at the brief exchange. Draco moved next to his father, as if he could provide a shield between Lucius and Harry.

Draco debated what to do next. He had never hidden anything from his family and the joy of being with Harry was too great to keep secret. On the other hand, he wasn't sure when and if he was going to see his parents again. He didn't want to be separated knowing that they didn't approve of his choice. In the end, he knew he owed it to Harry to tell the truth, just like he had done with Sirius. He just didn't know how to do it. He took a deep breath and just let his mouth do the thinking for him.

"Harry and I are lovers."

Everyone was rendered speechless. Harry was the first to recover.

"Shit Draco, and you complained that I wasn't tactful enough."

"Language, Harry."

"You can take points from me when we get back, because at the moment I don't seem to care, Severus."

The three Malfoys just stared at each other. 

"Mother, please say something."

"Draco, you know that I've always wanted to be happy."

"I thought you wanted the best for me. Who's better than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

Harry had a sharp reply ready, but decided to keep quite.

"Just about anyone at the moment, Draco. I would be happy if you settled down with a nice, anonymous pureblood, possibly a Hufflepuff boy, with no connection to the Ministry, Aurors and Death Eaters. You can't blame me for wanting you safe."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. The Gryffindor immediately moved to his lover's side.

"I've never been one to run from a challenge, and I don't think a nice Hufflepuff boy would hold my interest for long, mother," Draco drawled, a smirk on his face.

"Of all the idiotic things you've done-" Lucius was never able to finish the sentence.

"Father, you know I love you and respect you, but don't talk to me about idiotic decisions because you win on that score. That mark on your arm proves it."

"And what do you think your friends will do when they find out that you're dating Harry bloody Potter?"

" _They_ will support me."

"Your friends will have that mark you so kindly pointed out very soon. I doubt they'll be so understanding."

Father and son were now in their own world, forgetting the people around them. This argument had been brushed over when Draco had made the decision not to become a Death Eater, but there was no way to get out of it now.

"You are wrong, father. My friends are not so easily swayed. We are not stupid. We've seen our fathers come back from those secret meetings barely able to walk. We have seen our mothers take care of you when you couldn't heal yourselves. Why would we want to join someone that tortures you when you are loyal to him? What else is he capable of? We are Slytherins, father. Maybe, in your time, you thought that doing great things meant supporting Voldemort. But, now, father, we want to achieve greatness by stopping a madman. I don't agree with many of our laws, all the restrictions placed on wizards, the way we hide from Muggles, but by Merlin, there has to be a better way to change that than destroying the world."

No one had ever seen this Draco. Not a spoiled boy, but a man with convictions and ready to fight for them. 

"We were both wrong, Lucius. He's not a Potions Master nor an Auror, your son is a politician and a leader," Severus remarked wondrously.

Harry rested his hand on Draco's back.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course not, Harry, because you never bothered asking, you and most of the school. I'm Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, son of a Death Eater. No one knows or cares about what I think except my friends."

"As if Crabbe and Goyle have a brain," Harry inserted with a sneer.

"They actually are bright, their grades are very good, and they are powerful wizards, unlike Weasel."

"His name is Ron."

"Fine, then it's Greg, Vince, Pansy, Millie and Blaise. We are not the three musketeers like you and your friends. We are a tight group, so if you want me to get along with your friends, you'll better get used to mine." Draco took a breath and went on. "Anyone else has any more questions or comments?"

"I have a question for you, my little dragon. Does Harry make you happy?" Narcissa's voice was coated with love. Her soft smile reached her eyes.

"Yes, Mother, he does." Draco found himself in his mother's arms before he even finished his answer.

"That's all it matters, Draco." 

She moved next to Harry. 

"Take care of my baby, Harry, because if you don't, you'll find out how far a mother would go to protect her child."

"I think I have a fair idea of that, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I am certain that you do."

The Gryffindor shivered when she kissed his on his scar and held him close. No woman, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, had ever hugged him, and no one had ever kissed his scar with such love.

"Mother, stop smothering Harry. Now, I'd like to watch the game since it has already started."

Severus and Bill set on the back row, their fingers intertwined and their hands resting on Severus' lap. Harry and Draco set near each other, Lucius next to Draco and Narcissa on Harry's side. The boys had hand joined, while the two older Malfoys had their arms wrapped around the boys.

The game was as excited as everyone expected. The score was tied at 350 points when England finally caught the Snitch. The entire game lasted over four hours, but the time seemed to fly for Draco. Four short hours, soon his parents would leave and he didn't know if they would be able to spend time together.

"It's time to go, Narcissa."

She shook Bill's hands and kissed Severus. The witch gave a last hug to each boy. Then, she handed Draco a bag.

"There is enough money there to provide for you until your trusts are unfrozen."

"Thank you, mother. Father, promise me that you'll think about what Severus told you."

"How did you know?" Lucius was amazed by Draco's request.

"You taught me to listen to everyone even while continuing my own conversation," he smirked.

Lucius nodded with a knowing smile and took his son in his arms.

"I love you, Draco. I'll make you the same promise that I made Severus. I will think about everything you and he have said. Just take care of yourself."

* * *

**Part 15 - Jitters and Declarations**

Severus was sitting in his armchair, reading a book in peace. The summer was taking its toll on him. He never had a minute alone. He loved Bill, even if he had never said the words. He cared for Harry and Draco. But he was used to his quiet seclusion. He enjoyed brewing his potions in perfect silence. He looked forward to his summers without any human contact. This summer had destroyed all of that, forcing him to be with almost constant companionship.

Tonight, he had finally managed to be alone, after giving many explanations to Harry and Bill and bribing Draco. He wished they would all be Slytherins; it would make life so much easier and less emotionally taxing.

Peace did not last long. Soon, his lover arrived, running like a first year late for his Potions class.

"I just got an owl from my mother." Bill sounded as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"Pray do tell what exceptionally interesting news you have to share with me." 

Severus was not in the mood. It had taken too much time just to get a few hours by himself, and not ten minutes later Bill was with him again.

"They spoke with the Headmaster. He gave them permission to come and visit me. They'll be here tomorrow. The entire family."

"Oh, joy. Things went so well when the other Gryffindor had his family at Hogwarts, we must replicate the experience." 

The Potions Master didn't want to start a fight with his lover, but he really didn't think that he could deal with more people, especially eight more Weasleys.

Bill sensed the tension. He wished that Severus would just talk to him and explain, but his lover would never take the easy way out. He moved behind his lover and began to massage the tension away.

"Severus, what's wrong?" he asked.

The Slytherin sighed.

"Are you really that obtuse? Do you know what this visit means? It means more fights, more discussions. Your brother and Draco will fight the entire time. Harry will have to justify himself once more. The twins are a menace to everyone and one needs to keep his wits about to avoid succumbing to their mischief. Without mentioning your family reaction when they find out that their precious Bill is involved with a former Death Eater. I can't deal with all of it. I don't want to. I want to be alone and in peace." 

"So, that's it. You can't be bothered with me and my family," Bill replied, angrily.

Severus sighed again. Blast that bloody Weasley temper! Why did they have to be so emotional all the time?, the Slytherin asked himself.

"See, we are fighting already and they aren't even here."

"We are not fighting," Bill answered while pacing like a caged animal. "We can't fight because you just sit there like a martyr, talking in that monotone voice. I'd rather fight. Scream, yell, just do something."

Before he finished his rant, Bill found himself thrown against the wall. His lips were crushed by a rough kiss. This is a lot better than screaming, he thought. The contact, however, stopped just as abruptly.

"You don't want me to truly lose control. I rarely do, but when I do horrible things happen. Now, I beg of you, leave me alone for tonight. I need to be by myself. Tomorrow, Merlin help me, I will deal with your family."

Knowing how much the pleading must have cost Severus, the redhead kissed him softly on his lips and left.

* * *

"Draco, please, get dressed. Ron and the others will be here soon."

"How could I not hurry? I'm just so pleased with this visit," the blonde replied. His sarcasm was lost on Harry, who was too excited to see his friend again to pay any attention to Draco's foul mood.

"We're going to have so much fun."

"Harry, pay attention to what I am going to tell you," Draco said, holding Harry still by his shoulders. "Ron and I are not friends. We hate each other. We have been trading insults for the past six years. I'm sure some of this must be familiar to you, but you seem to be under the illusion that all is well."

"Don't be a git, Draco. I know all of that, but..."

"But what do you think he'll say when he finds out that we're involved?"

Harry pulled the Slytherin close and kissed him.

"Ron is my best friend, but he'll just will have to deal with us being together. I will not hide this, Draco. You don't have to worry that this will be a repeat of Sirius' visit." Harry cupped his lover's face, forcing the blonde to look at him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I won't let anyone come between us."

For the first time in his sarcasm-filled life, Draco was speechless. They cared for each other, they shagged each other, and they stood up for one another, but they never, ever talked about love.

"Draco, you're not dying from the shock, are you?" Harry asked with a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"Harry, I..."

"Took me six years, but I managed to render you speechless. I must be doing something right."

"You are doing everything perfectly. I know I have feeling for you; I think I feel the same, but..."

"Draco, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to relax and enjoy the day. Okay?"

"All right." The Slytherin couldn't help but smile back when he saw the stupid grin on Harry's face.

"Come on, Draco. Time to go down to the grounds and wait for them."

* * *

"You're still not dressed." A question and a statement all wrapped in one. Bill was losing his patience. His always-composed lover seemed to have disappeared and left a nervous wreck in his place.

"You very well know that I don't wear robes in the summer. I don't even own summer robes. I only wear t-shirts. However, I usually don't have to worry about showing the Death mark since I spend my summers alone. You, Draco, and Harry may not care, but I doubt your family will be as understanding."

"Severus, they won't care."

The Slytherin stared silently, one eyebrow raised to underline his disbelief.

"Okay, so they might be a little shocked from actually seeing it, but you and dad have worked together in the past. He knows where your loyalties lay."

"That doesn't mean that I enjoy putting my arm on display." The tone was curt. His mood had certainly not improved after he had been able to spend one short night alone.

"Fine, but there must be something we can do. A spell, maybe. Between the two of us, we can come up with a spell to cover it, at least temporarily."

"There is one. Albus and I created it," Severus said, gravely. "We don't know how long its effects will last."

"See, you already have the solution. We'll cast the spell and if we notice that the effects wear off, we shall cast it again," Bill stated, resolutely.

"Why are you being so insistent?" The Slytherin asked, wearily.

"Because I love you and I want you to be with me, today and always."

Severus neared his lover. He rested his forehead against Bill's. His arms held on to that muscular body as if his life depended on it.

"My stubborn Gryffindor."

Bill tilted his head enough that he had free access to Severus' lips. The kiss was tender, full of love and understanding.

"Shall we cast the spell? You don't want to make your in-laws wait, do you?" Bill remarked with a lopsided grin.

"In-laws? Yes, I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic at the news," the Slytherin replied, sarcastically.

"At least, they can't say you're marrying me for my money."

"You are aware of the fact that you are dunce, are you not?" When the redhead stuck his tongue out, Severus shook his head, as if he were dealing with a first-year student. "Let's cast this spell and go, before I decide to disapparate and go to my house." 

A few minutes later, Severus had finally dressed and the two went outside. They sat down under a tree with their two students waiting for the Weasley family to arrive.

* * *

**Part 16 - The Weasleys**

The four wizards were still sitting when they saw the swirls of colors in front of the school. Soon, a group of redheads materialized. Bill and Harry got up and ran to meet the Weasleys. Draco and Severus stayed where they were. They silently agreed that, while they had to deal with so many Weasleys, it was not healthy to surprise eight excitable and wand-carrying wizards.

The moment that the two Gryffindors reached the visitors, they found themselves being crushed by hugs. Each Weasley, with the exception of Percy, took his or her turn to hug and kiss Bill and Harry. 

After their affectionate hellos, Bill moved closer to his parents while Harry migrated toward his best friend.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Ron came with me and my parents to France in July. My parents agreed that I could stay at the Burrow in August," she explained in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"How has my brother has been treating you, Harry?"

"Bill has been great, Ron. The entire summer has been incredible. Sirius and Remus spent my birthday here. I went to see the qualifying game for the Quidditch world cup. I've never enjoyed my summers so much."

His two best friends smiled. They had never seen the Boy Who Lived so enthusiastic about anything. They were glad that Bill had been able to help Harry. Neither could ever imagine that Harry's happiness had less to do with Bill and a lot to do with a certain blonde Slytherin.

Realizing that he was babbling like an idiot, Harry shut up and looked around, expecting to see Draco's grin and Severus' perennial scowl around people. He was disappointed when he saw neither.

"Bill, where are they?"

The DADA teacher didn't have to ask to whom Harry was referring. He looked around, but knew that it would be useless.

"Who is they?" the twins asked in unison.

Fred and George were already bored. What was the point to be back in school if there was no one to witness their inventions? The mysterious 'they' gave the twins hope.

"Another teacher and another student," Bill answered.

Before Harry could add more, Bill directed his family towards the lake. He and Severus had decided the day before that it would be the perfect place to spend the day. There would be different activities in which they could engage and it would be easier to defuse confrontations than in a small room. 

As they neared the lake, they could see two figures, their backs to them. Five Weasleys and Hermione immediately knew who the student was. Even Percy, who had never paid attention to any of the Slytherins, could not mistake the owner of that platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy! You spent the whole summer with bloody Malfoy and you say you had a great time. Are you daft, Harry?"

"He isn't that bad, Ron. You just have to get to know him," Harry replied.

"How can you say that? He has been a pain in the arse for six years. He's always tried to get us in trouble and I'll do my damnest to repay in kind."

"Ron, you will not start anything with Draco while he is my responsibility. If you do, you'll go back to the Burrow. Understood?"

Bill was hoping that if they spent enough time together, some of the animosity would disappear.

"Fine, Bill, but I know that the ferret will try something."

"His name is Draco," Bill pointed out. "Try using it."

There was finality in Bill's tone. Ron looked back to the two wizards. The rest of the group seemed to follow his example. Draco was throwing rocks into the lake, making them jump on the water. He turned to the teacher and said something, causing the older wizard to laugh. The two looked comfortable with each other.

Having discovered the student's identity, they tried to guess who the teacher was. He was clothed in Muggle clothes - jeans and a t-shirt - very similar to Bill's own. His long, shiny black hair was pulled back. His stance was relaxed, but commanding at the same time. There was something familiar, but most of them just couldn't figure out which of their professors looked like that. 

"It must be a new teacher. I wonder what he'll be teaching." 

Ginny's words expressed everyone's feelings. Her mother, however, had recognized the man. Robes or not, she would recognized that arrogant posture anywhere. She smiled at her kids.

"You're mistaken, dear. That's Severus Snape."

"Woman, you certainly jest," Fred said immediately, his twin continued the sentence, knowing full well what Fred would say. "Snape lives in robes, eat in robes and sleep in robes."

"When will you two stop calling me 'woman'? Since you two are the betting type, if he is really Professor Snape, you will not pull any pranks the whole day."

"You are on, mother. But if he is not, we get to do anything and you won't complain."

"Don't worry, George, that will not happen."

Bill and Harry listened to the conversation without saying a word. They knew that the twins would not be able to honor the bet, no matter how hard they tried. They simply could not stay out of trouble.

Severus sensed the group considerably sooner than Draco. He did not betray the apprehension he was feeling. He needed to be strong for his student. He continued his discussion with Draco until the Weasleys were too close to be ignored. 

The Potions Master turned around with his dramatic flare. Draco noted that it wasn't so effective without the billowing robe Severus usually wore, but it was enough to cause a collective gasp. 

"How good to see so many Gryffindors at Hogwarts."

Draco almost laughed at the statement. The words were open to interpretation and he knew perfectly well that the Head of his House didn't mean them in any complimentary way.

Harry turned away so that the group wouldn't see the huge grin on his face. Like Draco, he knew perfectly well that Severus would obliterate all their guests if he could.

"Malfoy _and_ Snape!"

Before Ron could say anything more, he was hit by both his mother and Bill. The look he received from both told him that he better shut his trap.

"Mr. Weasley, as you can see your friend survived a summer with two Slytherins at his side. It is quite possible to enjoy our company if we choose to befriend someone. Not that we do it often." 

Snape's tone was not scolding or sarcastic, leaving all the Weasley children, minus Bill, to wonder what he was up to. Severus had promised to behave and would not upset his lover if he could. Of course, he would develop an ulcer from this day, but he tried to stay calm.

"Severus, my dear, don't let my kids bother you. We try to make them behave, but there is just no stopping them. You do look really good, dear."

Severus paled. This woman, this total stranger, called him 'dear'. And did she not know that every student behaved when he was around? He wanted to scream at her, but Bill's eyes made him stop. He was going to have a nervous breakdown by the end of this visit. He didn't need to take Divination to know that.

"Excuse us for one moment." 

Severus grabbed Bill's arm and pulled the other wizard from the lake until he felt confident enough that he could speak without being over heard.

"What did you tell them? Why is she calling me 'dear'?" He was close to shouting and he knew it, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"They don't know anything. That's just my mother. Besides, we agreed to tell them, so I don't see what the problem is."

Severus sighed. He was being stupid, but things were so much easier when everyone hated him. 

"Look, we can go over there and tell them or I can throw you on the ground and make love to you in front of everyone. What would you rather do?"

Severus was ready to scream again when he saw the twinkle in Bill's eyes. He shook his head: Merlin help him from these Gryffindors. First Albus, now Bill. "Idiot," he murmured with affection. 

Bill smiled back at him. The two went back, walking close, but not actually touching.

"Is everything all right, Bill?"

"Yes, dad. We are fine."

A simple pronoun was sufficient to shut up all the Weasleys. Each person was trying to discover its significance. 

"We? When did you and Professor Snape become 'we'?"

Severus was ready to strangle George, or was it Fred. Leave it to the two troublemakers to out them. Then, he reasoned that since it was going to happen, he'd rather do it sooner than later. He was brave enough to face Voldemort, he wouldn't be afraid of a bunch of students and two parents.

"We became a couple this summer, George, Fred, whomever you are, not that it is any of your business."

"Holy crap, Bill. Half the school wanted to get in Snape's pants. I guess you're the lucky one," Charlie told his brother, then looked at his former professor, who had turned red at the statement. 

"But they can't do that," Percy inserted. "He is a professor. It wouldn't be proper."

" Stuff it, Percy. Bill is a professor, too. I say they can do what the hell they want."

"Watch your language, Charlie."

"Yes, mother. So, can I call you Severus? I mean we are practically brothers-in-law, it would be so awkward to call you professor." 

Severus stared at Charlie. He had a grin that rivaled his brother's. The professor briefly wondered how he resisted the Weasley charm when they were his students.

"Of course, I am not your professor anymore, so I wouldn't expect you to call me as such." Turning to the younger ones, he added, "You two will still call me 'professor' or you'll serve detention with Filch for the next year, or two in Miss Weasley's case." His tone was his classroom one, full of implied threats.

Ron and Ginny nodded. Both were too shocked to say anything. Hermione followed their example, even though she had not been addressed. She was certain that she was in the twilight zone. She almost said so, but she knew the Weasleys wouldn't understand the reference to the Muggle show.

The Potions Master felt someone approach him. He felt the arm snake around his waist. He turned to see Harry smiling at him. The incredibly revealing eyes fixed on him. He could see the humour and the happiness, but also resignation.

"You're scaring them, Severus. I don't think that's what you do with family, unless you discount mine."

Damn the boy! He was going to blow his carefully constructed image of cold bastard in one single day. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"That's why I don't try to scare you anymore."

The smile on Harry's face got even bigger.

"Professor Snape is possessed, I tell you," murmured Ginny and the ones standing next to her nodded in agreement. 

Harry chose to disregard the horrified looks on his friends' faces. Instead, he moved away from Severus and pulled Draco by the hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think that you've met Draco."

Draco took the proffered hand and brought it to his lips, while bowing. Big smile. Malfoy charm at its fullest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

The twins snorted. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and grabbed Ron's arms before he could do something incredibly stupid. Percy looked as if he'd rather be at work than near this totally unpredicted and unpredictable scene.

"Oh my, what a polite young man. I wish my boys had some of your manners." Draco smiled at her. "You look so much like your father," Molly added as an afterthought.

An uncomfortable silence ensued. All eyes turned on Draco, waiting to see his reaction. The blonde backed away, still trying to smile. He felt Harry get closer.

"You're right, Mrs. Weasley. Draco is really handsome, just like his father. Then again, I may be biased since he is my boyfriend."

"That proves it. You are all under a spell. You-Know-Who must have done something. You and Malfoy, Bill and Snape. That's just SICK!" 

"Please, calm down, honey. Give Harry the chance to speak."

"Mom, there is nothing to say. Malfoy is an evil git. He's probably trying to get close to Harry so he can deliver him to the Dark Lord."

"Stop it, Ron! You have no idea what you're saying. Draco would never hurt me."

Harry closed his arms around Draco. He knew that his lover wouldn't betray his emotion, but he was aware that each word was like a knife going through the blonde's heart. He promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Draco and he intended to keep the promise, even if it meant going against Ron.

"How can you stand there and defend him, Harry? Have you forgotten everything he has done?"

"No, Ron, I haven't, but things have changed. Draco has changed. You just have to get to know him."

"Ron may be exaggerating, but you can't tell us that he is a good guy."

Harry let out a deep breath. He had known that he had to defend his relationship with Ron, but he didn't need the entire Weasley family to get into it.

"George, you've been out of school for years. You don't know how much Draco has changed, neither did I, for that matter, not until this summer. I don't really want to justify this, I'm not asking for permission, nor do I expect everyone to become friends overnight. I just want all of you to be civil to Draco."

"That will never happen, Harry."

Severus wanted to kill Ron Weasley at the moment. How could a seventeen-year-old pureblood be so stupid? He was ready to intervene when Draco spoke.

"It's fine, Harry," he told his boyfriend. Draco turned around in Harry's arms until they were facing each other. He gently kissed the Gryffindor. "I'll go inside. I want you to enjoy the day."

Bill looked at his lover. He could sense the anger building up inside the Slytherin. He couldn't really blame him. He wanted to strangle his own brother. Draco sounded so broken, yet he maintained all of his dignity.

"You're not going anywhere. We are going to sit down and have lunch. If my brothers have a problem with that, they can go and eat at the Burrow." 

Bill moved closer to the two boys and hugged both of them. He heard the little breath that Draco let out when he was in his arms. The redhead couldn't believe that no one had ever bothered to be nice to this boy simply because of his last name.

"Bill, you can't be taking his side over Ron's."

"Ginny, stay out of this. Besides, Ron is the only one handing out judgments and insults. Draco hasn't said anything to cause his outbursts."

"You can't be serious, Bill. He doesn't have to say anything, because we all know what he thinks. He has been telling us for six years. Mudblood and Weasel, isn't that right Malfoy?"

"You're right. I do own an apology. Ms. Granger, I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. The fact that your parents are Muggles has no bearing on your intelligence or your ability as a witch and I apologize for ever implying that you are less powerful simply because of your parentage."

Severus snickered. Draco hadn't actually said that she was intelligent or powerful. He had merely pointed out that it was wrong to link genes with ability. He looked around and it seemed that no one had realized it, almost no one. The twinkle in the familiar green eyes told him that Harry was aware of what his boyfriend was doing. The boy should have been a Slytherin, Severus thought for the umpteenth time that summer. 

The Muggle-born in question seemed to be speechless, an uncommon occurrence for her. She was slightly flushed. She was not immune to the Malfoy charm, either.

"Thank you, Malfoy." 

"Please, call me Draco."

"Well, thank you, Draco, and you call me Hermione."

"Hermione, have you lost your mind? You're falling under whatever spell they are under."

"Stop it, Ron. If your brother and Harry say that we can trust him, the least we can do is give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Dad, say something. You know how horrible the Malfoys are. I can't believe I'm the only one who can see that the little ferret is just like his father, a Death Eater in the making."

Severus couldn't keep quiet any longer. No matter what everyone was saying Ron was ignoring him or her. When everything else failed, he decided to use his own brand of convincing.

"That is quite enough from you, Mr. Weasley. As your brother clearly told you, if you don't want to be here, we can make a portkey for you to go home. And I would like to point out that you are on school and you are to listen to your teachers. Bill is your teacher and you will give him the respect that all Hogwarts professors deserve. Is that understood?"

The deliverance was in a low, monotone voice. The chill in his voice penetrated all present. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was not a suggestion as much as an implied threat. Even Ron wasn't so stupid as to oppose the Potions Master openly, but he wasn't about to step back.

"I understand, Professor. I also understand that people, professors or not, have to earn my respect."

"I didn't think your own brother needed to prove anything to you."

"I wasn't necessarily talking about Bill."

"Mother, say something before he gets expelled," Fred murmured. "Or killed," George helpfully added. "Or maybe, simply hexed." "That would be interesting to see, George."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Those two boys could never stay quiet, but at the moment her youngest seemed to be making a bigger fool of himself than the twins had ever managed in all their lives. 

She looked at her husband, but his gazed seemed to be fixed on Bill and Severus. She knew they still needed to discuss that revelation in private, but for now she decided to put a stop to her son's idiocy.

"Ron, you've said enough. Now, be a good boy and close your mouth."

"Mom," he whined. Nothing could outdo the power of maternal scolding.

"We know how you feel, Ron. You have made it really obvious. Now, it's time for lunch. Bill, honey, are we going inside to eat?"

"No, mom. Harry and I have been showing Severus and Draco the joy of Muggle food. Today is barbecue on a charcoal grill. We'll cook out here."

"Possibly without starting a fire."

"Don't be an arse, Severus," Bill shot back.

"That's how Bill is going to die," Percy informed Charlie, while they reached a long table that had been set near the lake.

"Don't think so, little brother. Just look at them." 

Charlie pointed at the unlikely pair. Severus had neared Bill, who was igniting the charcoal. The Slytherin's eyes hid a smile that never reached his lips. Bill turned to look at him, a raised eyebrow so similar to the Potions Master's most used expression. 

Severus said something, but neither Charlie nor Percy could hear it. They saw Bill laugh in response. Then, their brother leaned forward and kissed the older wizard. Percy gasped. Charlie laughed.

"Told you he wasn't in danger."

"Do shut up, Charlie. It's unbecoming for two teachers to make out in front of their students."

"Lighten up, Percy. Besides, I don't think their students care that much."

They both looked at Draco and Harry, whose gazes were fixed on their professors, big smiles on their faces. They were sitting on the sand. Harry pushed Draco down and then covered his body with his. There was nothing sexual, more like they were really comfortable with each other and playing with one another. Draco reached up and kissed the famous scar.

"Keep it clean, you two," Severus' voice carried to the students.

"Don't worry, Severus. We won't do anything that you wouldn't do," Harry shot back.

Ron elbowed his girlfriend. "Did you hear him? He called the greasy git by name. What happened to him in one summer?"

"Stop it, Ron. Harry looks really happy. He hasn't been so happy since fourth year. I don't care if it's Draco and Professor Snape that were successful instead of us. As long as he is happy, I'm happy. And Professor Snape doesn't look greasy to me. He looks...he looks attractive."

"Hermione!"

"Just stating a fact. And you know that I'm only interested in you." She winked at him.

"She's saying that because she knows that she has no chance with Snape. Look at that body. Bill is lucky."

"Ginny! What's going on with my family? You're all drooling after the old fart," Ron mumbled, more to himself than to anyone specific.

"That would be the incredibly sexy old fart," Charlie answered, grabbing his little brother in a headlock. "Be nice, Ron. You don't have to become his best friend, but Bill really likes him and Severus is attractive."

Before Ron could respond, an explosion occurred. The four summer residents had their wands out before anyone could react, looking for the source of the explosion. Training and self-preservation had made even the two students extremely quick. Fred and George were almost the subject of four hexes.

"Sorry, we didn't mean it," yelled Fred.

"Yes, just one of our exploding wands. Nothing to worry about. Put your wands back and just relax," continued George.

"Tell them to stop or they are going to get themselves killed. Draco and Harry don't need any more excitement and neither do we," Severus whispered in his lover's ear.

"I know, Sev, but those two are impossible to stop. I just hope that they have notice our reaction and act accordingly."

The Slytherin nodded and turned to see the twins. Molly was obviously reprimanding them, but the scare look on their faces told him that four wands pointed at them were more convincing that anything their mother might say.

Molly moved the children to the table to fix the damage that the explosion had caused. She must have been a teacher in her former life because she wouldn't let them use magic, Severus thought. Before he could say anything, he saw the little nod from Arthur. He moved to the side so he could speak with the man in privacy.

"Severus, do you think that it's wise to be with Bill?"

Before the Slytherin could answer Molly was at their side. She had kept an eye on her husband and would not let him interfere with his children's lives, but she had a question of her own.

"Arthur, I don't know if it's wise, but I care for Bill."

"Do you realize the danger you are putting him in? We don't know how your work for the Order could be affected by this," the older wizard continued.

"You think I haven't thought about it. I agonized over my decision. I've never got involved with anyone because of this, but Bill wouldn't let me hide behind the possibility. He is aware of everything and he has made his choice. Moreover, I don't think I'll be working as a spy for long. I'll explain everything when the Order meets."

"Arthur, stop badgering Severus. Bill is an adult and he can make his own decisions. We taught our children to do what feel right and I don't expect any less from Bill. My only worry is that he is put in danger over a fling." She looked pointedly at the professor, who felt just as exposed as he felt under Albus' gaze. "Do you love my son?"

And there was the question. Severus had never said as much, not to himself and not to Bill, but he knew that he wouldn't get away with his usual eloquence. Molly would not be sidestepped.

Bill had watched the scene from afar. When he saw Severus stiffen, he joined the trio, leaving his job as the cook to his older brother.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. His hand unconsciously moved to Severus' lower back, trying to sooth his lover.

"Of course, Bill. No need to worry."

"Mom, dad, stop giving Severus the third degree."

Bill was cut off by the Potions professor. Severus was aware how attentive the two parents were. 

"They haven't asked anything inappropriate. They are understandably worried, but I want to reassure them that I would never let anything happen to the person I love."

Severus pulled Bill close to him. He could feel the redhead shiver in his arms. The Slytherin couldn't suppress a smile. 

"You...I...Merlin."

Severus openly laughed at the incoherency. Bill smiled back. "Love you, too," he mouthed before kissing the Slytherin.

"Enough of that. Time to sit down and eat."

"Yes, mom."

The meal was uneventful. Ron was still making sneering remarks, but too many people were shutting him up with glances and words. Draco refused to rise to bait and stayed silent. Harry sat at his side, sporadic kisses and gentle squeezes of the blonde's arm or leg, providing unspoken support.

After lunch, they decided to play Quidditch. Missing the necessary numbers of players, they modified the teams. Charlie gave up his role as seeker in favor of Harry, to keep things even. The twins were split up to avoid favoring anyone. Ginny and Hermione offered to play just to increase the number of players and Percy informed then that he would not be caught dead playing such daft dame.

They finally agreed on the teams. One team had Harry as seeker, Fred as beater, Ron as keeper, and Charlie and Hermione, chaser. The other team was composed of Draco as seeker, George as beater, Severus as keeper, and Bill and Ginny as chasers.

The group was having fun. Bill was taking a perverse pleasure in scoring against his little brother, repayment for all the mean things he had said during the day. Severus and Charlie were facing each other with genuine sportsmanship, grins appearing on their faces according to who was winning a particular play.

The twins, like always, put all of their cunning in their plays. Bludgers were blocked and send against the opposite team with great rapidity. They, however, seemed to be kinder when dealing with Ginny and Hermione, not because of their gender, but because they had never played on a team.

After almost two hours, the score was even at 80 points. Harry and Draco were flying higher than the rest. They had talked the entire time, commenting the plays and the day in general. For once, they could be relaxed on the field. When the snitch made its appearance, both seekers dived toward the golden ball.

The two lovers were side by side, flying to catch the snitch and to ensure victory. They swerved in opposite directions to avoid colliding with Hermione. Before their trajectories met again, Draco felt his broom spin out of control. He tried to regain control, but it seemed useless.

The Slytherin saw the ground getting closer at an amazing speed. He knew he was going to get hurt. He was used to Quidditch injuries, he just hadn't expected any during a friendly game.

The rest of the players had seen Ron use the end of his broom to send the bludger against Draco. The shock was clear on everyone's faces. Severus and Bill recovered quicker than the others. They began to chant spells and Draco managed to land softly on the ground. Certain of Draco's well being, Charlie used his reflexes to catch the snitch and put an end to the game.

Harry dived down to reach his boyfriend, having forgotten about the snitch and the game. Draco was sitting on the Quidditch field, making sure he wasn't hurt. Harry kneeled at his side.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Do I have to thank you for the soft landing?"

"No, I panicked. Sorry."

Draco looked at Severus and Bill. They were standing over them, both had their wands in their hands. "Thanks," he said while getting up and ridding his clothes of the sand. "And before you ask, I'm fine. Thanks to you. Now, can someone tell me what the hell happened? Fred was nowhere near that bludger."

All the players were on the ground. Charlie was putting all the pieces back in the chest and securing it. Ron ran toward his friend.

"Why didn't you get the bloody snitch, Harry? It was right in front of you."

"Because you almost killed my boyfriend. How could you do that?"

"Hey, the Slytherins have used that move against you during the games."

"That's during the Quidditch cup, with complete and trained teams. Not during a friendly game to pass the time. If you can't see the difference, you're daft."

"You are the idiot. You're making such a big deal because he's your boyfriend now. You wouldn't have given a rat's arse a few months ago."

"You're wrong. I've been the captain of our team for two years now and I've never approved direct hits against other players, even during official games. So don't tell me I'm overreacting." Harry turned his back on his friend and grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's go before I do something I'll regret."

The rest of day was full of tension. The younger wizards migrated around Ron. The twins, his sister and his girlfriend were trying to make him reason. No one liked Malfoy, but it was clear that Harry and Draco felt strongly about each other. They also knew that Ron's reaction had been excessive.

The adults spent the day discussing what was happening in magic world, with special emphasis on the Death Eaters activities. Bill and Severus notices that Albus had failed to mention a few Muggle assaults during his weekly messages. They assumed that he wanted to give the four of them some peace of mind before the start of the new school year.

Harry and Draco stayed by themselves. They lazed under the sun most of the afternoon. Draco was doing his best to calm his boyfriend. He knew full well how important Ron was to Harry and understood that the rift needed to be bridged.

"Maybe, we should go over there. You don't have to speak to Ron," Draco suggested.

The Slytherin was sitting between Harry's legs, his knees bend and his back resting on his boyfriend's chest.

"No, Draco. I can't let him win. I don't want to hide us for the rest of the school year. The sooner he accepts us, the better it is."

"It's difficult for that to happen if we stay in separate places."

"Ah, ah, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was being sarcastic, you idiot."

"So, you agree with him. I'm an idiot."

"Get over it, Harry. He didn't mean it. You know he is a Gryffindor. Those stupid Gryffindors never think before they speak."

Draco delivered his speech with his arrogance, but Harry finally understood that Draco was joking and relaxed a little.

"You're right. Thank Merlin, I'm almost a Slytherin, then."

"That's so Gryffindor of you, Potter. Always look at the bright side. The glass is half full and all that nonsense."

"You know, Malfoy, you're the idiot. And if you keep going, you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"I don't mind. As long as you are in it, too."

Draco turned around and Harry attacked his mouth. The Gryffindor couldn't wait any longer. The tension of the day needed to be released and his tongue in that warm mouth was a pretty good start. The Slytherin turned around and kneeled, their lips never breaking contact.

Harry lay down, forcing Draco to stay on top, not that the blonde minded one bit. Draco let his boyfriend explore his mouth. Soon, Harry's hands were tracing the contours of his arse and Draco couldn't help grinding against Harry.

"Stop! We can't do this here." Harry's response was to pull Draco even closer. "There are people around. I think this is too public even for us," Draco hissed.

"I don't care. And it can't be worse than Severus and Bill in the library."

"First off, they didn't know we would be there, while we know that there are Weasleys roaming all around. Second, you're only doing this to get at Ron. You're not going to use me like that. You want to have it with him, go and punch him. Merlin knows how much he deserves it."

"Why not a spell?"

"Nah, a punch is a lot more satisfying and less damaging. Now, let's sit again, before my dick gets even harder."

"Oh, my ickly Draco is all hot and bothered."

Draco sit up and 'accidentally' pressed his arse against Harry's groin while he leaned back to rest on Harry.

"You know that sentence just destroyed my libido for the next week." Draco pretended to shiver, but Harry simply laughed at him. "You'll just have to work really hard," he drawled, raising his eyebrow at the last word.

Ron had decided under coercion to go speak with his best friend. His family had tried every possible argument, but Hermione's had been the most convincing: no sex until he spoke to Harry. What seventeen year old could argue with that logic? So off he went to look for the duo. He wasn't pleased to overhear their conversation.

"God, can't you two give it a rest?"

"If you are here to insult us, you can go. Neither Draco nor I want to hear it."

"I want to talk to you, Harry. Just lose the extra baggage."

"Weasley, sit down and listen. You want your friend. He wants me. You learn to live with me and I'll stop insulting you and your girlfriend. Everyone is happy. Did I use small enough words for you?"

"Way to go with the diplomacy, Draco?"

"Well, I'm tired of words, Harry. This is the reality. We had to explain it to Sirius, Lupin, the Headmaster, my parents. I'm tired."

"You met his parents? And you're still alive?"

"Obviously, I would have notice if I were shagging a ghost."

"Yes, Ron, I met his parents. They were pretty decent. His mom was really, really nice to me. I don't have any illusions about Lucius. I know I have to watch my back, but he won't come looking for me."

"You've done all of this? You faced Sirius and Lupin, Lucius Malfoy to be with him?"

"Yes, Ron. I really love Draco."

Ron sighed. His friend wasn't giving him any hope that the two would break up anything soon. "You know that he is not my first choice, nor the last, for that matter?"

"That's the point, Weasley. I don't have to be your choice, I'm what Harry wants. Besides, you only have to deal with us for a few months, until school is over."

"And what you plan to do afterwards? House with picket fence, children and a dog?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"That's if we are still alive by the end of the school year."

"How macabre, Harry? Of course, we'll still be alive. We have too many people around willing to help. You're not fighting Voldemort alone, you are aware of that, aren't you? And when we destroy Voldemort-"

"We?"

"Yes, we. When we destroy him, then I thought we could take a few months off from school, work, whatever. I have money and you have money. We can travel. I want to show you Paris and its lights, Venice and its gondolas, Athens and its history. It'll be tres magnifique."

"How can a bastard like you be so romantic?"

"I'm a bastard with people I don't like, Weasley, and I love Harry."

The words came out of his mouth with an ease he hadn't expected. They were so true that it didn't matter whether he admitted it or not. Harry tightened his grip around his boyfriend when he heard the awaited L word and kissed him at the base of his neck.

"Fine, I give up. Since there is no way that I'm convincing you to see what a mistake this is, I'll just have to stay really close to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"And you'll be civil?"

"I will be as long as he is. And Malfoy, if you hurt him..."

"You'll curse me until I wish that I were never born. I've heard the speech before, Weasley. Now, kiss and make up boys."

Ron and Harry shook hands instead.

"Gryffindors are so predictable. A twenty-minute discussion and everything is peachy. Now, let's tell the others before they think we are all dead." 

Draco got up, dusted off the grass from his trousers and offered two hands to help the two Gryffindors get up. Harry, immediately, grabbed one. Ron looked at the hand, then at Draco and after a few seconds, he grabbed the hand and got up.

The unlikely trio neared their two teachers. Bill stood up and moved closer to Draco. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked while looking at his brother.

"Yeah, you know Gryffindors, it takes a while for them to understand the obvious, but they finally do."

Bill laughed and hugged the Slytherin. "Yes, those stubborn Gryffindors," Bill added.

"But we love you, anyhow. Don't we, Severus?" Draco asked to the Head of his House when he saw him.

"They seem to make their way into our lives, almost like trained puppy dogs."

"It was Bill and me that trained you and Draco."

"You wish, Harry."

"You four are going to make me throw up. I hope you don't plan to keep this up when school starts. Students will have a fit if they see Professor Snape smile."

"Don't worry, Weasley. I'll be my usual terrifying self and detentions will be given to the Gryffindors with the same frequency."

"Oh, joy!"

"Ron, mom said it's time to go," Charlie yelled while nearing the group.

He hugged Bill, Harry and Draco before turning to Severus. 

"Take care of Harry and my brother."

"I will."

Charlie was ready to leave when something caught his attention. He grabbed Severus' left arm. Ron gasped at the sight of the Death mark.

"It wasn't there before!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, your brother and I did a spell to cover it. It just didn't last long enough."

Charlie looked up to Severus and then his fingers traced the mark. "You shouldn't hide it. How many people have you saved because of this?"

Severus snorted. Leave it to a Gryffindor to see the good in everything. "This is not what I expected you to say, Charlie." It was the truth and it was also the safest thing to say at the moment.

"Weasleys have a tendency of surprising people. Besides, you're family now and we stick by one another."

Charlie hugged what he considered his new brother. Severus looked flabbergasted at the feelings Charlie was emanating and that he, himself, was having. Bill looked at him with a reassuring smile.

Severus was thankfully saved by the arrival of the rest of the Weasley family. Molly had collected her family and was ready to go. Goodbyes were quick and no one else mentioned the mark. Whether because they didn't notice or because they tried to be polite, Severus didn't know nor cared at the moment.

Bill stayed close to Severus and Harry had his arm around Draco. The four waved at the departing group. The last thing they heard before the Weasleys used the portkey was Ron: "I'll have nightmares picturing them together."

* * *

**Part 17 - The Teachers**

On August 31, the teachers arrived at Hogwarts. The children would be arriving on the Express the next day, therefore last moment decisions were required. Severus and Bill attended the teachers' meeting. 

Unknown to their teachers, Harry and Draco had sneaked into the teachers' lounge under the invisibility cloak. They had promised to stay in their rooms until Severus would call them, but they couldn't resist seeing the professors when students weren't around. They had already learnt how different Severus was and wanted to see the others.

"Good morning, everyone," Minerva intoned when she entered the teachers' lounge. A chorus of hellos from her colleagues greeted her. She noticed that like every year Severus pretended not to see or hear anyone.

"Good morning, Severus. How was your summer at your lovely home?" Minerva had never been to Snape Mansion, but had heard that it looked even more foreboding than the Forbidden Forest.

"I wasn't home. Albus needed my services." That shut the animagus up, just like Severus had planned.

Minerva saw the redhead, sitting next to Severus. "My dear Bill, it is so nice to have you back at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, professor McGonagall." Severus snorted at the polite reply.

"Please, call me Minerva. We're all colleagues now."

"I hope that she isn't the same type of colleague than Bill and Sev are," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"EWWWW. That is disgusting," was Harry reply.

"Before Albus arrives, are we ready to discuss a few things?" When all the teachers nodded, she went on. "First item, are we going ban the Astronomy tower?"

"Minerva, why do we discuss this every year? Albus would never go for it and there is really no harm," Severus answered immediately.

"Dear Severus, you know the children use it for more than star gazing. Their parents rely on us to make sure that they won't do anything they wouldn't do at home."

"Sybil, they are teenagers. Do you think their parents would be able to stop them from snogging and shagging any better than we can? Besides, with Voldemort's rebirth-" He ignored the gasps at the name. "- they may die at any moment. Let them have fun."

"I knew I liked Severus," Draco murmured. Harry nodded.

"Severus, you can't be serious. Maybe you don't care about the children in your house, but we do," Fiorella Sprout declared.

"Don't you dare say that. I'm the only one who cares for and about them. If it were up to this body of teachers, you would throw all the Slytherins off a cliff."

Under the table, Bill put his hand on Severus' leg, trying to calm him, but he could see the fury on his lover's face. He knew how important the members of his House were to him.

"Coming from a large family consisting mainly of boys and as an ex-student, I'd have to agree with Severus," Bill interjected, hoping to stop this discussion. "If the students can't use the Astronomy tower, they'll find another place. I remember how intriguing the Forbidden Forest sounded when I was here. We don't want to send them there."

Severus' snort covered Harry and Draco's giggles. The two students wondered if Bill was going to share their summer experience in the Forbidden Forest, but knew that it would have been too much.

"Bill, you're may not know this, but we have other concerns with the Astronomy tower. Children have tried to jump and we are all very worried about the possibility that it would happen again." Madam Pomfrey told the newest teacher.

"Dear Salazar! We have wards that would stop anyone from jumping. And Poppy, if you are afraid for someone in particular, you should let us know so that we can help him or her."

"Severus, please you know very well to whom I am referring. The boy hasn't been the same since the incident with Diggory."

"Poppy, first is name is Harry, and two, it wasn't an incident. He saw a fellow student being murdered. Harry has every right to be less extroverted if he wants to."

"Severus, for the past three years, you've been the only one who thought that Harry was fine. Considering that you're the one who hates him, maybe you just want the boy to hurt himself," professor Sinatra spat out.

"God, now I know why I thought these teachers were complete idiots," Draco told Harry. "I can't believe they think that you'll kill yourself. They must be out of their minds."

"I agree, Draco. I don't think this was a good idea. I've lost all respect for them. I'm just surprised that Severus has been defending me for such a long time. I thought he started to like me this summer."

"He might have not liked you, but he seemed to know you better than this miserable bunch."

Meanwhile, Severus was seething. He couldn't believe that his colleagues, the people with whom he spent most of his time, really thought him capable of wishing a child in his care to die. Support came from an unlikely source.

Professor Binns never took part in the teachers' discussion. He knew that his colleagues thought that he was not aware of the going-ons of the school. They fell to realize that he knew the pulse of the castle better than any living being. 

Of course, if he told them what he saw this summer, he would see many of them blush. He had never doubted that Severus was a passionate man, and he had his proof when young Bill returned. The ghost knew that he would never look at this room without seeing Bill sprawled beneath Severus, lost in ecstasy. Trying to shake that image, he spoke to the teachers.

"You should give Severus some credit. Besides us ghosts and the portraits, he is the one who spends most of his time wandering the halls and watching the students. He probably knows every secret among these stones. Young Harry is quite happy at the moment, but he knows the danger he is facing. You can't expect him to act like a regular child."

"We all should listen to Professors Binns and Snape. They are intelligent people and Harry is a bright kid. He wouldn't do anything stupid," Hagrid told everyone.

"I guess the half-giant is not so bad," Draco said under the cloak.

"Wait until you get to know him. He's really nice."

"I wouldn't push your luck, Potter." Harry smiled at him, knowing that Draco would eventually change his mind.

"Since there seem to be such a disagreement on the subject, we won't discuss it with Albus. Next item, the most unlikely couple this year. Bill, for your information, the wager is five sickles. The person that guesses the couple that gets together first wins," Minerva explained.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zambini is my guess." Sprout was the first to put her bet.

"Lisa Turpin and Seamus Finnegan." Flitwick went next.

"BNott and Susan Bones." Severus snorted at Trelawney's bet. 

"Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley," was Pomfrey's choice.

"Terry Booth and Dean Thomas," declared Minerva.

Draco and Harry were giggling at the names. These professors seemed to live in another planet. "If these are the people who should foresee Voldemort's moves, we're doomed," Draco sentenced.

Meanwhile, the teachers had finished placing their bets. Severus and Bill were the only ones left. Minerva turned toward them.

"No thank you, Minerva. My mom would kill me if she knew I was betting on the children."

"Dear Minerva, I think it will be Malfoy and Potter."

The teachers erupted in laughter. Bill smiled knowingly at Severus. "You truly are a Slytherin," he whispered in his lover's ear.

"Good, you're all here," Albus greeted the people in the room. "I hope you're done with your silly bets for the year. Severus, who did you bet on?"

"Malfoy and Potter."

"I see. Maybe, Harry can take off his cloak and tell everyone who won the bet."

Harry and Draco came in full view. The teachers had a mix of surprise, anger and shame on their faces. Severus was the first to get up and reached their side.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"Sorry, Severus, we didn't know that this room was more dangerous than Voldemort's lair," Harry spat out, looking with disgust at his professors.

Albus looked questioningly at the boy and then at Severus. The Potions Master nodded to the Headmaster, clearly meaning that he would explain later.

"I think you had better go now. We'll talk about this later," Severus said softly to the boys.

"Headmaster, before we go, could we place a bet? It's only fair since we are here, too," Draco drawled, a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you have as much right as anyone else at this point," the Headmaster replied, his eyes twinkling even more than usual.

"Then, I would say that Harry and I think that the most unlikely couple will be Severus and Bill."

Severus smirked back. He couldn't really reprimand the boy for being who he was, a true Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's reprehensive that a student would say such a thing about his teachers," Minerva intoned, but she was quickly stopped by Harry.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that. He is not saying anything bad about anyone, unlike all of you in here."

"Harry, that's enough." The Gryffindor glared at the Potions Master, but his eyes softened after an instant. "Minerva, the boy is quite correct, even if his manners are lacking."

"Bill may not agree with you."

"Actually Minerva, I agree completely with Severus. Draco has every right to say what he did. I don't see why it's different from what you are doing." Bill moved next to the blonde Slytherin and hugged him. "So which of us makes the most unexpected couple, Draco?"

"I don't know, Bill. We may just have to share the money," the blonde answered.

Harry giggled at the response, his anger melting away. The easygoing relationship between the four of them made everything feel normal again.

"Enough with this nonsense. I'm sure Albus actually has something to discuss. You two run along and don't get into more trouble." Severus' tone may have sounded the same cold tone he always used to the other teachers, but Harry and Draco knew differently.

Harry was about to leave, when he turned around and neared the Potions Master.

"Thank you for defending me." Harry hugged the professor and gave him a peek on the cheek. The others gasped. A few thought that Severus was going to hex the boy.

"You're very welcome, however, I was simply stating the truth. You are facing a heavy burden, don't let anyone tell you how to face it. You're smart enough to know what to do." Severus kissed the lightening bolt scar. 

Draco looked around at the teachers. Hagrid was smiling brightly. McGonagall looked like she was going to faint. Good for her, the blonde thought. Bill was still at his side and was smiling at his lover.

"As much as I like this new spirit between teachers and students, I do have a school to run. Mr. Malfoy, if you can collect your boyfriend and leave, I would appreciate it."

Draco smiled at the Headmaster. He still couldn't believe that he had learned to like the old wizard. He moved toward Severus and Harry, grabbed the Gryffindor's hand, made a point of kissing Harry in front of the teachers and then ran, dragging a laughing Harry behind him.

Dumbledore's expression changed the moment the two boys left. The good-humored glaze was replaced by a cold one. Bill suddenly understood why even Voldemort was scared of this man.

"I don't know all that transpired in this room before my arrival, but I plan to find out. Harry would never react that way if he didn't have good cause." Albus could see the shame on his staff's faces. "Minerva?"

"We discuss the possibility that Harry was depressed and that he might attempt to take his life." Her voice was controlled, but her cheeks were red.

Albus sighed. "Severus, could you please tell everyone what happened this summer? It might help everyone understand Harry and Draco. And Severus? You can leave out the personal details," he added with a smile.

"You mean the part where two teachers actually have a sex life? Of course, Headmaster, I wouldn't want to shock anyone."

Albus giggled. Severus briefly wondered how a man his age could still giggle, another one of Dumbledore's mysteries. Bill had moved behind his lover and whispered in his ear. "Idiot."

Severus turned around and imitated his student, pulling Bill into a kiss. Then, he sat down again and faced his colleagues.

"Now that we have established that both Draco and I have won the bet, we should get on with the events that transpired this summer."

The teachers spent the next hour listening to both Severus and Bill. They gave an outline of the classes the two students had been given, their level of knowledge, but also their personal situation. They discussed the dangers that Harry would face, the fact that Draco had been disowned and the reasons for it. By the time they were done, the other professors had a glimpse of the true Harry and Draco

Eventually, the subject changed to other topics: potions needed for the infirmary, Quidditch schedule, class schedules. The final subject was the appointment of the Head Boy and Head Girl. During the summer, each teacher was asked to owl his or her own suggestion on the subject, Dumbledore made the final decision.

"I've listened to all of your suggestion and looked at the points that each student has been awarded. I think we all agree that Ms. Granger should be this year's Head Girl. The real problem comes with the Head Boy. I'm surprised to see that almost all of you seem to agree that Harry should be Head Boy, when you fear for his mental state. However, I disagree. Harry has enough responsibility and the boy isn't really known for acting in the most careful manner." Albus hear Severus' snort and chuckled. "I'll have to agree with Severus this year. Mr. Malfoy will be our new Head Boy. Severus, will you inform him?"

Severus nodded in response.

"Very well. I guess we should all get settled before the students arrive."

Severus got up and was waiting for Bill.

"Go talk to them. I need to speak with the Headmaster and I'll be right there," Bill told the Potions Master, before moving towards Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you, my dear boy?"

"Headmaster, I wanted to ask you a favor. I know Severus is moving back to the dungeons to be near his students. I wanted to move down there too. I know I'm a Gryffindor, but from what Harry and Draco told me, and my experience when I was in school, I know that these kids are shunned by many in the school, including the other teachers. I want to help, or try to. If they know about me and Severus, they might learn to trust me, too."

"If Severus agrees with you, I have no objection. I fear that I am to blame for the current situation. I was blind to the situation and anything we can do to remedy it should be attempted."

"Thank you, Headmaster." 

Bill was out of the room the moment the words had left his mouth. He ran towards the two students' room. He found the three of them sitting on the couch. Draco and Harry were cuddling.

"Did you tell them?" the redhead asked.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"So what is it?" the two students asked in unison.

"Tomorrow, you will be on platform 9 3/4 to board Hogwarts Express. We want to maintain the secrecy over where you spent the summer. I suggest you take the time to speak with the Slytherins," Severus told them. Harry and Draco weren't sure why Bill was so excited over this information.

"Oh, yes, there is one more reason why Draco needs to be on that train." Bill rolled his eyes. He never thought that Severus would play cute with anyone, least of all a student. "It wouldn't be proper for the new Head Boy not to take care of his charges on the first day."

"God, that's great. I'm so happy for you, Draco." Harry kissed his boyfriend. He was truly glad that Draco had been chosen. He certainly didn't want the responsibility, but he knew that Draco would be the perfect Head Boy.

Severus moved closer to the boy and gave him his badge. "Your parents would be very proud of you. I know I am." The impossible happened. Tears of joy and sadness filled Draco's eyes. He buried his face in Severus' embrace. 

Bill got closer and patted his head. "We are all very proud, Draco. And I want you to know that you can always turn to me for help. Especially now that I'll help Severus with the Slytherin house." Bill stared at his lover. "Unless you don't want me to."

"I would love that, Bill."

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are we still going to be this close once school starts?"

Severus saw the uncertainty in those beautiful eyes. The boy seemed so lost now that the faith he had placed on his teachers was shuttered.

"I will still be your professor in class, but once classes are over, we are still family. You can always come to me or Bill for anything. I will be very cross if I think you're starting one of your adventures without telling us."

"Thank you." No more words were needed.

* * *

**Part 18 - The Hogwarts Express**

On the morning of September 1st, Harry and Draco stood on platform 9 3/4, each waited for his friends. Harry was the first to see Ron and Hermione. Harry joined his friends and the three boarded the train and went to the front car, which was reserved for new teachers and the Head Boy and Girl.

Draco smiled when he felt a hand pat his back with such strength that he'd almost lost his balance. He turned around and greeted the owner of that hand. "Hi Greg. Two months and you have already forgotten that I'm not as big as you and Vince."

The other boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Draco. How was your summer?"

Draco looked around suspiciously; he would not speak in public. "Get the gang and I'll meet you in the first car." At the scared look Greg gave him, he added, "There are no new teachers and I'm the Head Boy. We won't get in trouble." Gregory nodded and went to search for his schoolmates.

Draco waited for his friends outside the compartment. He was getting impatient. Malfoys don't stand around waiting for people. He heard the seventh year Slytherins before he saw them. Their voices ranged from the high-pitched tone belonging to Pansy to the low baritone characteristic of Vince, but all their voices contained a note of arrogance.

"It's about time," Draco drawled with annoyance.

"Sorry to keep your majesty waiting," Blaise quipped back. Any sign of affection was reserved for when they finally reached the safety of their dungeon. 

"Come on, let's get inside. There are a few things you need to know before we get to school." With that, Draco opened the compartment door and entered.

As they entered, they saw Hermione sitting in the middle, Harry sitting next to the window and Ron sitting next to the door. If the Slytherins were surprised at finding the Wonder Trio inside the car, they didn't show it. However, they were weary of this new development. They filtered inside, keeping their eyes fixed on the three Gryffindors.

Vincent was last and closed the door behind him. He remained standing in front of it, his eyes darting around the compartment. Pansy took the middle seat opposite the Gryffindors. Millie sat on her left, next to the door. Blaise jumped on Pansy's seat and sat on the armrest between the two girls. Greg sat on the last seat near the window. Draco stood with his back against the window.

Harry was amazed at how quickly the Slytherins had sat down. They seemed to know exactly where to be so that they could protect each other. The two strongest wizards stayed on the outside ready to protect the physically weaker, but from what Draco had said, more powerful members of the group. 

This strategy would allow the powerful wizards and witches to continue their magical duel while being protected by physical attack in case of a battle. Harry wondered if they were conscious of their actions. He concluded that they probably were very much aware of what they were doing.

"Draco?" Pansy didn't betray any emotions and gave no indication of what information she was seeking. Draco seemed to know nevertheless. 

"We can trust them." To prove his point, he grabbed Harry's shirt and forced his boyfriend to stand up. Then, Draco proceeded to kiss the Boy Who Lived thoroughly and shamelessly.

"You're such a drama queen," Blaise stated, a teasing tone in his voice.

"As long as we all remember that I'm royalty," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Since we were forced to witness this distasteful display of insanity, the least you can do is explain yourself." Harry wasn't sure if Pansy was teasing or seriously angry, but Draco gave him a reassuring smile. Draco proceeded to steal his boyfriend's seat and pull Harry into his lap.

"We spent the summer together at Hogwarts. Harry had nowhere else to go and neither did I." Draco went on to tell his friends about everything he had done and learned over the summer. He saw Harry pale when he told the Slytherins that Severus was working as a spy. No one interrupted until he got to the end of his tale.

A heavy silence rested on the compartment. No one seemed willing to break it. Pansy was the one to speak first and Harry started to think that the girl was a lot smarter than they had given her credit for.

"What you're telling us is that you need help protecting your boyfriend, who just happens to be number one on the Death Eaters' list of people who should die a rather painful death."

"Yes." Ron and Hermione were shocked when Draco didn't elaborate on his answer. They thought he would be on his knees begging by this point.

The Slytherins looked at each other. A silent conversation was going on between them and the Gryffindors looked on, amazed. Even the Wonder Trio wasn't that close. Harry noticed small nods being directed at Pansy.

"Okay, Draco. So where do we start?" she stated, in a non-sense tone.

"WHAT!?! Okay? That's it?" Ron wasn't sure why he was screaming, but he couldn't believe that the horrible Slytherins had just agreed to protect Harry.

"Ron, calm down. They said 'yes'." Hermione tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"But it doesn't make sense. They spent six years making our lives miserable and now they just say yes." Ron turned towards Pansy, since she seemed to be the spokeswoman for the group. "Is it because Malfoy asked? Is it because you are afraid of him?"

"You're an idiot, Weasley. Draco just told us that his father disowned him. We have no reason to fear him. We are actually putting ourselves in danger by helping him. We are doing it because Draco asked and we would do the same for any other Slytherin. Remember what the Sorting Hat told us our first year." Pansy started reciting from memory.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends."

Pansy's eyes focused on Ron once more. "Our most important goal is to keep each other safe, first and foremost. If Draco considers Potter part of the Slytherin family, then Harry will be under our protection."

Harry was shocked. He had been 'Potter', 'Potty', and a million of other horrible nicknames, but they had never used his first name. Now, they were willing to sacrifice their lives simply because Draco had asked.

"Severus said...I didn't think..." Draco looked at Harry with an amused smile, but the black-haired youth elbowed his boyfriend. "Let's try again." Crabbe and Goyle actually smiled at Harry, who was not sure if he should take that as a good sign. "Severus told me that you could be potentially the best allies I could have. I never thought it possible. I guess I want to thank you."

"You give us another one of these heartfelt speeches and you're on your own, Potter," Millie spoke for the first time. "We help each other, but we don't have to listen to your babbling."

Draco giggled and didn't stop even after Harry tried to give him one of Severus' stares.

"To recap, we have to protect Potter, possibly Draco because he's Potter's boyfriend now, and Snape once he refuses to kill Harry. First off, we send no information to our parents about Snape. The longer the Dark Lord stays in the dark, the longer we have to get ready." All the Slytherins nodded at Pansy's comment.

"My father already knows, but I don't think that he'll say anything. I asked him to reconsider his alliance but I don't know what his decision will be." Draco sighed sadly.

"You'd be surprised, Draco. It might happen." Draco stared at Vincent. The young wizard preferred to stay silent, but when he spoke the others were used to listening to him. "You weren't home this summer, but my father had to interrupt many of our lessons to be at Voldemort's side. I've never seen him come back so beaten up before. Your dad and Greg's were at my house and I listened to their conversations. They're convinced that the Dark Lord has become insane."

"I don't understand," Hermione interjected. "If they think he's insane why are they supporting him?"

"Fear," Blaise whispered.

"He's right. I don't know if they truly believed in what He was doing when they were young. Although they probably did." Pansy explained. "However, I know that they don't believe in the means he is using to gain back power now. The Death Eaters are older, richer, and more famous. They like the status quo, but they won't openly oppose Him. They fear that if they do they'll lose everything, either because the Ministry will send them to Azkaban or because the Dark Lord will kill them. I don't think they can see any way to get out."

"And that's where we come in," Greg continued without a pause. "We protect Potter and Snape as long as they need to kill the bastard and then our families are free."

"How long have you been preparing for this? You can't have planned all of this during the train ride." Hermione was shocked to see that the Slytherins had quietly been working towards the same goal as the Gryffindors.

"You're right, Granger. We heard our parents talk about Snape and his possible role as a spy. We have been keeping track of anything that could endanger the professor, sending him anonymous owls to warn him so he could take all precautions to protect himself from being discovered. We knew we would reach a point where we would need to protect Potter. We just assumed that we would do it through anonymous messages, without exposing ourselves so soon." 

Harry was staring at Millicent while she spoke. Her tone was soft and so uncharacteristically Slytherin. Draco had told him that the girl was probably as smart as Hermione, but she was extremely shy. Harry could see the intelligence and ambition behind those calculating eyes.

"Why?" Ron couldn't help asking the question. He was still shocked that they didn't want to join the Death Eaters.

"Because Weasley, we don't want to end up like our parents. We don't want to live in constant fear. We are Purebloods and believe that we are better than Muggles, but there are better ways to achieve our goals than destroying the world. Muggles have their part too and we can't kill them." Pansy was talking as if speaking to a child. She couldn't believe that a Weasley, who may be poor, but still a Pureblood, couldn't see that simple fact.

"If you don't want to follow your parents and Voldemort, why have you been following Draco's orders for years?" Harry voiced the question for all three Gryffindors. There was so much that they didn't understand about the dynamics between the Slytherin students.

"We don't take his orders. We make our decisions together and Draco is the spokesperson," Vince told them.

"No matter how open minded we think the wizarding world is, the truth of the matter is that wizards don't view witches as important as them. Look at our history: Dumbledore versus Grindelwald, Potter versus Voldemort, Nicholas Flamel, and all the Ministers. They are all men; even the Death Eaters are mostly men. And if we look at the history of Hogwarts, the two houses created by witches are the ones that are considered the least important." Pansy was very animate in her explanation. Hermione nodded in complete assent. "So if we want to make political and social changes we will need a wizard. We picked Draco because he is a Pureblood from a fine family, he is good looking and he is charismatic. He was our best choice."

"Of course, once it's known that he is shagging the Boy Who Lived, his influence will increase even more," Greg added.

"Merlin!" Harry got up from Draco's lap and began pacing in the small compartment. "How in the name of all that is magical did you manage to get through your studies when you seem to be plotting the next world domination?"

"Nothing so drastic, Harry," Draco spoke directly to his boyfriend. "We needed a new world and we started making plans to create it once we were old enough. We know this will take a long time. We are still young and we need to gain experience and influence. However, it will be a fair society. The only wars will be in the political arena, not in a battlefield. And to answer your question about our studies, we are trained at home. We have the entire year's curriculum completed by the time we reach Hogwarts."

"You mean you know everything we'll do this year?" Hermione was shocked. She had always viewed herself as possibly the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts.

"Of course, but we can't show it." Blaise answered her.

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"First, we teach you what we know," Draco informed him.

"The Death Eaters have strategies to avoid the aurors. We'll teach them to you so you can predict their moves," Greg added.

"We'll also need to teach you to fight. You may not always have your wand, and a punch is just as helpful sometimes," Vince informed Harry. The Gryffindor was momentarily shocked by the idea of a fistfight with Crabbe or Goyle.

"Millie and I can teach you about the Dark Arts, not the defensive curses they teach you in DADA." Pansy was writing a list of things to do while she was speaking.

"Draco and I can teach you about transfiguration. Draco said that you can apparate, but you'll be surprised how much fun being an animagus can be." Blaise winked at Draco, who smirked in return.

"You didn't tell me you're an animagus," Harry accused his boyfriend.

"You never asked. I told you, I can do a lot more than you think." Draco then looked at the Slytherins. "Can you think of anything else he needs to know?"

"You're worse than Hermione." The witch looked offended at Harry's remark, Draco just laughed. "After school, Quidditch and all the extra lessons you people are planning I'll be too tired even to sleep."

"I'm sure Draco will find a way to relax you," Blaise suggested in a not-so-innocent way.

"We still have to decide about Snape," Pansy reminded the other Slytherins. "Do we let him know where we stand?"

"I say we do." Draco was the first to answer her. The rest of the students seemed to agree with him.

"Fine, next topic. We know that none of the Slytherins have been picked to kill Harry. We would have heard on the platform. We have to find out whom and from what House. If I had to pick, I would pick a Gryffindor." Pansy seemed to methodically go down a list of things to discuss, ignoring the emotions they created.

Ron didn't make them wait long for his outburst. "How dare you? A Gryffindor would never..."

"Two words for you: Peter Pettigrew." Ron froze at Goyle's statement.

"Greg is right. We trust no one," Draco added.

"And how do we determine who is out to kill me? Do you suggest that we ask him?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No, we look at their arms and see if they have been given the Dark Mark. First of all, we only need to check the sixth and seventh years," Crabbe answered. "This is a delicate mission, the Death Eaters wouldn't get someone too young and magically unprepared. Second, the Dark Lord would want complete control over whoever is going to do it. This means that the assassin will have the Dark Mark."

"I think we should also include the witches. They may send a girl because it wouldn't be expected," Millie added.

"You seem to be thinking of everything. Anything else we need to discuss?" Ron was losing his patience, or the little he had. Why hadn't they ever been so organized? The Gryffindors should have been the ones to come up with a way to protect Harry.

"Yes, actually we do. How many students are we going to get involved?" Pansy asked.

"No one. We wouldn't be able to know if they are really loyal." Harry was still wary of this group effort. He was used to dealing with things by himself.

"You're wrong. We need as much help as we can." Draco didn't want to contradict his boyfriend, but he wanted to keep Harry safe.

"We can make it mandatory to show their arm every month and they need to take a truth potions when asked," Blaise suggested.

"That's ridiculous. We haven't even seen your arms." At Ron's accusation, all the Slytherins raised their left sleeve with amazing coordination. They truly moved as one.

"Draco can make the potion. He is just as good as Snape. Agreed?" Everyone nodded at Goyle's suggestion, surprisingly even Harry and Hermione. Ron still had his reservation.

"We also need to decide which faculty members we trust," Millicent raised the next point.

"Severus," Draco and Harry said in unison.

"We should tell the Headmaster," Hermione suggested.

A chorus of nos from the Slytherins reigned over the compartment. 

"Draco, tell them that Dumbledore can be trusted," Harry said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I agree with them. I may respect the man, but he has his own agenda. He manipulates people into doing what he wants and from everything I've seen and heard, he is not very impartial."

"We can't have the greasy git as the only contact. I don't like him." Ron would be damned if he would go and talk to their Potions master, no matter what the circumstances were.

"You're right, Weasley." Ron was close to suffering whiplash with the speed with which he turned to look at Draco. The blonde ignored his shocked look. "We can go to Bill. I'm sure you trust your brother, don't you?" Ron wanted to strangle Draco when he saw the smirk and heard the sarcastic tone.

"Why do we trust him?" asked Gregory. 

Harry realized that the questions weren't an attack on whatever happened to be the subject of the moment, but more a way to analyze every decision. Ron, on the other hand, took everything as a personal insult.

"Bill would never hurt Harry." Ron was unable to continue because Draco silenced him.

"We spent the summer with Bill. If he wanted Harry dead, he would be already. I saw Bill's arm on a daily basis and there is no mark. He actually likes the Slytherins and he's shagging Snape. I think that's more than enough." 

Draco looked at the others. They hadn't mentioned Bill and Severus' involvements, but the Slytherins didn't react to the news. Instead, they nodded their assent to Bill's inclusion into their inner circle.

"Last point people, how and when do we let the students know?" Pansy looked around the room for suggestions.

"Leave that to me. Hermione and I are supposed to wait outside the Great Hall until everyone gets inside. You stay behind and meet us after every student is in the hall." Draco instructed.

Gryffindors and Slytherins left to put their uniforms and robes on, leaving Hermione and Draco, who were already wearing their school uniforms, alone.

"Your friends are really impressive, Draco. I never thought they would support you and Harry so quickly. I guess it's partly our fault if the Slytherins feel the need to isolate themselves from the rest of the school."

Draco shrugged. For him, it was a way of life. He had known about the rivalry between the four houses long before he had reached Hogwarts. 

When the Slytherin didn't respond, Hermione tried to find out what Draco was thinking. His reply was a smirk.

When the newest Head Boy and Girl had ushered everyone inside, Draco closed the doors and motioned for the others to join them.

"Okay, we go in as a group. That will be enough of a statement for the students and the teachers and we won't be forced to give an explanation, at least until later. Any doubts?" Draco looked around.

Harry wasn't surprised when a question was raised by Pansy. He briefly wondered if they ever did anything without questioning it first. "If we do it now, we'll be telling our parents that we have chosen sides and it's not theirs. Is it too soon?"

"NO!" Vincent Crabbe stated with conviction. "If we have any chance to change our parents' mind, they have to know as soon as possible that we won't follow their footsteps."

Before they could reply a cold voice interrupted them. "What kind of mischief has brought Gryffindors and Slytherins together?"

Draco and Harry wore brilliant smiles as they turned around to face Severus. They noticed that Bill was standing at his side.

"Leave the boys be, Severus. I doubt they'll do anything stupid on the first day. Even the twins usually waited until the second day." Bill winked at the boys and the rest of the Slytherins relaxed when they saw that the new professor really liked Draco.

"Just go inside and wait for us. Please?" Draco pleaded shamelessly. "We promise no one is going to get killed."

Bill kissed his two young charges on the head and grabbed Severus' robe. "Come on, Severus. I don't want to miss people's reactions when these students pull whatever they are planning."

"You are going to be a bad influence on them." The usual malice was lacking from Severus' tone. However, he let his boyfriend lead him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Can we go in now? I'm hungry and if McGonagall finds us out here when she arrives with the first years we will be dead meat." Ron refused to be separated from his food. He reached to open the door, but felt a large hand grab his robe and pull him back.

"I don't know about you, but we're taught to let ladies go first." Gregory turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger." He moved his hand to show that she should go in first with Pansy and Millie. The two Slytherin witches straightened themselves and their robes and acquired an air of pure superiority. Hermione tried to emulate them.

The noise inside the Great Hall died down the moment the door was opened. The students were expecting to see the first year students. The sight before them was quite different.

The new Head Girl, Gryffindor and Muggle-born, Hermione Granger walked in with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherins and Purebloods, at her side. They walked with confidence, looking straight into people's eyes and never diverting their gazes.

Behind them, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini walked while talking to each other, oblivious to anyone around them.

Finally, Harry Potter, the famous Gryffindor and the Boy Who Lived, and Draco Malfoy, the infamous Slytherin and the Malfoy Heir, walked into the Great Hall, flanked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. If the witches had radiated complete calmness, this group seemed to tell the school that they owned the place. Their eyes were sending challenges to anyone who even murmured an insult.

The strange group didn't separate when they reached the tables. Instead they walked along the aisle that separated the Ravenclaws from the Hufflepuffs. When they reached the head table, they politely smiled to the teachers, before moving to joining their house tables.

Harry and Draco were the last to reach the head table. Unlike the others, when they got there, Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him in front of the school. The Boy Who Lived would not be beaten at any game, and he proceeded to convince everyone that the feeling was mutual.

When they finally broke the contact, Draco faced his schoolmates, "A new era has just begun."


End file.
